Live Every Moment
by DWTSfanatic
Summary: Sequel to 'Reflection.' Ella is all grown up and engaged. Watch as she goes through marriage and motherhood with Troy and Sharpay by her side the whole time. Also Incuded Mr. Crazy hair and Mr. Snuggles!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! How is everyone?! **

**I am so excited to post this sequel to 'Reflection.' It's so awesome to write Ella's character again and to just pick up on this family!! I know I saw I would wait, but I couldn't! It was just too hard! I'll try to update 'Father to Daughter' soon. **

**I'm just going to remind everyone that Troy and Sharpay were 18 when they had Ella so keep that in mind! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including the title- that belongs to Marri. **

"Mom? Dad?! Where are you?" 26 year old, excited Ella called out as she ran into her childhood home, dropping her bags on the floor and keys on the table near the door.

Ella Bolton, yes- her parents had changed her last name from Evans to Bolton after their marriage, graduated from high school as an honor student and a new-found interest in the medical field. Her class went on a field trip to the hospital to 'shadow' a doctor there and fell in love with the atmosphere and way of life there. Ever since then, Ella had worked hard to get her grades up in order to be accepted to medical school. At the end of her senior year in high school, she was accepted to USC, the University of Southern California in LA. She happily accepted the offer, having a full scholarship there and finished high school just as determined as before. Unfortunately, Troy took it hard. He didn't want his little girl moving to California by herself. Thankfully, Sharpay had a cousin there that promised to look out for Ella.

After two years of being there (her being 20 years old), she met her current boyfriend, Shaun. The two had met each other in the schools library, both cramming last minute for their finals. Ella tripped over his backpack and he caught her fall. He asked her out and said yes; the rest being history. Once Troy found out, he banged his head against the table and groaned. Not only did his little girl have a boyfriend, but he couldn't even be there to make sure Shaun didn't try anything with her. Ella brought him home for spring break that year and introduced him to the family. Sharpay was more than happy to be introduced to him. As for Troy, he was cringing every time the guy spoke. Every time the guy wrapped an arm around Ella. Soon enough, after a lot of convincing from Sharpay and Ella, he came around and treated the guy with the respect he deserved. No guy would ever be good enough for his baby girl.

"Ella baby!" 44 year old Sharpay screamed from the top of the stairs, smiling giddily as she felt her eyes getting watery. She ran down the stairs and embraced her little girl. "Ella, it's so good to see you." She whispered, crushing her daughter.

"Can't breathe mom." Ella joked as her mother let her go. Ella started tearing up as well and embraced her mother again. "Mom, you look great."

Sharpay examined her daughter at arms length away. "My, gosh. Look at you. You're growing up too fast baby." Ella giggled as she rolled her eyes

"You always get this way every time I come home, mom. Don't cry." Ella laughed. She loved to make fun of her mother every time she got this emotional. Sometimes, Troy and her doubled teamed her mom, just for the fun of it. Sharpay gave her a watery smile as she wiped her eyes.

"I can't help it. You're just growing up so fast."

The two turned their heads to towards the kitchen as they heard to man voices. "Great job buddy, you'll have that play down in no time." They heard Troy say before a smack from a high five.

"You think so dad?" A younger voice asked as they walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway where Ella and Sharpay were still standing by the door. Troy and 16 year old Tyler lifted their heads once they heard the two women start giggling.

Ella and Troy exchanged a smile before Ella ran over to him and jumped into his awaiting arms. He twirled her around before setting her down, still embracing her. "Baby girl." He whispered, stroking her hair affectionately. The two pulled apart and Troy kissed her on the forehead. "What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm here for the summer." She answered, before throwing a confused look at each parent. "Did you forget that my summer break starts today?" She asked knowingly. Sharpay and Troy glanced at each other nervously.

Tyler laughed, moving towards his sister. "They're old Ells. Of course they forgot." He teased, earning a gasp from each parent. Ella and Tyler laughed as their parents glared at them. The siblings embraced before turning back to their parents.

"We're not old." Troy defended weakly.

"Yeah you are. You guys are 44 years old; that's old." Tyler explained as he spun the basketball on his finger.

"Tyler Evan Bolton, you do not do that in the house, do you hear me?" Sharpay barked, pointing an accusatory finger at him. He smiled sheepishly as he put the ball behind his back and gently dropped it onto the ground. By this time, Ella walked over to her father and he threw an arm around her shoulders. The father-daughter laughed as the mother-son bickered back and forth.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and gave up on yelling with Tyler and grabbed Ellas' arm, dragging her into the kitchen. Troy looked at his son and shook his head in mock disapproval. "Yes mommy dearest, I won't do that in the house. Did you by my bras yet?" He mocked in a girly voice. Tyler rolled his eyes as he pushed by his father. "Maybe later you can finish my dress." He added as he walked over to Tyler and pulled his head into a headlock, rubbing Tylers' head with the side of his fist.

Tyler pushed his father away, fixing his hair. "Psh, I'm the manliest man alive, dad." He said in a deep voice.

Troy chuckled as they made their way slowly towards the kitchen. "Whatever son." He said. "Momma's boy." He coughed into his hand, smirking.

They heard a loud shriek from Sharpay and they two looked at them before running into the kitchen, assuming the worst. They didn't expect Sharpay and Ella to be jumping up and down, smiling. "What's going on ladies?" Troy said smoothly, wrapping an arm around Sharpays' waist.

Sharpay grabbed Ellas' left hand and thrusted it in front of Troys' face. Once he saw the sparkling engagement ring sitting gently on her ring finger, his face paled. Ella and Sharpay squealed again as Troy held her hand, examining the ring. Tyler, who was also very protective of his sister, groaned loudly as he placed his head in his hands. The girls rolled their eyes before excitedly chatting about the wedding.

Troy, who was still pale, dropped her hand and walked out of the room, his emotions getting the best of him. Ella frowned and exchanged a look with Sharpay, who was smiling reassuringly at her. "Let me go talk to him." Sharpay said as she rubbed Ellas' shoulder comfortingly before leaving the room.

Ella looked down at her hands, scared that she disappointed her father. Tyler placed an arm around her. "Don't worry Ells. He's just shocked is all. Just give him some time." He said, rubbing her back in a brotherly manner.

She pulled her brother in for a hug. "You're amazing Ty-Ty. Now tell me how you feel about this?" She giggled, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tyler sighed. "You're my sister. I don't want you to ever get married." They shared a laugh. "But if that guy hurts you, I swear to god he's gonna get it." He said seriously, getting defensive of his sister. Ella giggled. "But, I'm happy for you. I'm glad that he makes you happy, because you deserve it. More than anybody." He smiled softly.

Tressa started to fan herself, hoping that the tears in her eyes wouldn't fall down. "I love you Ty-Ty." She kissed his cheek. "You the best little brother ever." She walked into the hall and picked up the basketball that was left behind. "Now, let me go kick you butt in basketball."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Ella and Tyler ran into the house, chatting aimlessly about the game of basketball they just played. Sharpay was in the kitchen, slaving over a hot stove cooking dinner. The siblings grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and quickly gulped it down. "Where's dad?" Ella asked, throwing her empty bottle in the recycling bin.

"Up stairs. He's correcting his students' final exams." Sharpay answered as she added some pepper to the gravy she was making. "Ty, come taste the gravy and tell me if it tastes alright."

Ella quietly slipped out of the room and walked up the stairs to her parents' room. The door was closed so she knocked on the door. She heard him say 'come in' and opened the door. "Hey daddy." She smiled, closing the door behind her. Troy patted the seat next to him and she jumped on the bed. He pushed aside his papers as she fidgeted with her hands again. "Are you mad daddy?"

Troy sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "No, baby, I'm not." He admitted as he pulled her close to him. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just shocked. I always knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would come so soon." Ella giggled as he frowned. "It makes me feel a little bit pushed aside. You're not going to need me as much since you'll have Shaun in your life. He's going to be the main man in your life and it hurts. It's going to take a little getting used to." He explained, stroking her hair again.

Ella shook her head, pushing herself away from her father. "No, dad, you're wrong. I can't believe you would even think like that." She glared at her dad for thinking so lowly of her. "You're always going to be the main man in my life. I'm still going to need you. There are some things that only you, as a father, can do. Like, only you and I can cuddle with Mr. Snuggles." He smiled softly, feeling a little bit better already. "And only you can call me baby girl, and you're the only one that I can call 'daddy.' You mean so much to me daddy, you don't even know." She smiled at him while grabbing his hand. "Please don't think so lowly of yourself or myself. There's only one of you and I'm honored to call you my father." She kissed her dads' cheek reassuringly. "Marriage isn't going to change any of that."

Troy was literally on the verge of tears from the sweet words uttered from his precious baby girls' mouth. He folded his hands and brought them up in front of his face. "Baby girl, you have no idea how much everything you just said means to me. I'm so happy to hear that." He placed another kiss on her forehead lovingly. "I didn't mean to offend you or get you angry Ella. Sometimes I can't help but to worry that the relationship we have is going to drift. Sharing you with another guy isn't easy, but after everything you just said, I think it's going to work out just fine." He smiled proudly at her.

Ella returned the smile. "What is with this family making me cry all the time?" She complained jokingly as she wiped her eyes dry.

Troy chuckled as he gave her a hug. "You're a woman in the Evans- Bolton family. You're stuck with it." He teased as Ella grabbed a tissue from the nightstand. "You did make sure to pack Mr. Snuggles with you, didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow questionably at her.

Ella giggled, tilting her head back. "Yes King daddy" She giggled again, the nick name bringing a smile to Troys' face. "How could I ever forget Mr. Snuggles? He's part of the family." She leaned back against the head board of the bed. "I've miss this daddy. Just talking with you and laughing. I'm happy to be back home." She leaned her head back against the headboard as well and closed her eyes, smiling gently.

Troy looked over at her and couldn't help but to grin. "Yeah, me too baby girl." He whispered, mimicking his daughters' actions.

"Dinner!" Sharpay screamed up the stairs. The father and daughter looked at each other before getting up.

Troy sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to come over. "Piggy back ride Ella bear?" He asked over his shoulder. Ella giggled and climbed on his back. Troy stood up and Ella shrieked. "You're not going to break your back are you?" She teased as they left the room. Troy rolled his eyes, ignoring his daughter. "Careful on the stairs daddy. I don't want to get hurt."

"Would you be quiet before I do make you fall?" He asked jokingly, getting a laugh from her. He carefully made his way down the stairs and started to walk towards the kitchen. The two heard Sharpay and Tyler laughing. Once they walked in the room, Sharpay and Tyler rolled their eyes as they shook their head at the two.

"Daddy's girl." Tyler said as he covered it with a cough. Sharpay laughed as she finished cooking the cooked carrots.

"Troy, can you cut the roast beef please?" Sharpay asked nicely as Troy set Ella down on the ground. Troy walked over to the counter and started cooking the meat.

Ella smacked Tyler on the head and grabbed the cookie out of his hand as he brought it up to his head. "Ow." He said, shocked. Ella smiled victoriously as she bit into the cookie. He looked at her incredulously and looked at her parents. "Did you just see that?" He asked. He noticed that their backs were to them so of course they didn't. Ella shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"See what?" Sharpay asked as she turned around to face the two.

Ella shrugged again, innocently. "I have no idea what he's talking about mom." She said while adding fluttering of her eyelashes for effect. Sharpay giggled, knowing how her daughter could be very manipulative.

"She smacked me and took my cookie." Tyler pouted and stuck his tongue out at Ella.

"Tyler, don't blame things on your sister. It's not nice." Troy said sternly, not turning to face them from cutting the meat. Tyler stood up and held his arms out as if to say 'Are you kidding me?' He glanced at his mom, who was holding back her laughter, and then his sister who was doing the same.

"I'm so outnumbered. This isn't fair." He complained. "You're supposed to be on my side dad." He pointed out as he sat back down on the stool.

Troy chuckled as he turned around to face his family. "Sorry son, she's my little girl." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'sorry.'

Ella turned to her brother and smirked. "Yeah, I'm his little girl." She shrugged too and she and Troy exchanged a smile and a wink.

Tyler stood up again incredulously. "I saw that. That wink and smile. Mom?" He turned to her as a last resort.

Sharpay walked over to her son and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Stop ganging up on my baby boy you two." She cooed as she kissed his cheek. Tyler moved away from her and wiped his cheek.

"Mom?" He whined. "I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm a strong manly man." He flexed his muscles for effect. His family raised an eyebrow at him, trying to hold back their laughter. "Yeah that's right. Welcome to the gun show." He said seriously.

The three of them burst out laughing at that as they rolled their eyes. Sharpay and Ella held onto each other as they tried to control themselves but it wasn't working. Troy just turned back to try and finish cutting the meat, but it was difficult when the tears of laughter started to cloud his vision. "Oh Ty, you don't have muscles." Ella said slowly as if she was talking to a little boy. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "I'm sorry to have to tell you so bluntly." She mocked shame but quickly started laughing as she heard her parents' laughing.

Tyler stood up and left the room, crossing his arms over his chest while mumbling something about being adopted. "Baby girl, that was mean." Troy said as he placed the platter of meat on the table.

Ella smiled proudly. "Why thank you." She teased as she faked a bow. "I haven't seen him in a few months so I had to do it." She grabbed a carrot and started munching on it as Sharpay set the rest of the food on the table. Tyler walked back into the room, smiling as if nothing happened. He walked over to Ella and gave her a hug.

"I know you were kidding. I missed you big sis." He said honestly as he took the seat next to her. Ella smiled. "Same here little bro." Sharpay and Troy exchanged a glance, amazed by how close their kids were before they sat on either side of the table, sitting at the heads. "Before we eat, I'd like to say something." Ella said as she smiled at her family. "If that's alright?"

"Of course baby girl."

Ella smiled thanks at her dad before beginning. "I just want to say how happy I am to be home. Being at school is great. And hanging out with friends is awesome, but nothing is better then my family. You guys are the people that know everything about me and I know that I can just be myself with no pressure around you. And even though I'm getting married," she let out a little squeal with Sharpay. "Nothing is going to change. I'm still going to be here all the time, cooking and gossiping with you mom, playing basketball and video games with you Ty, and sitting on your lap and talking/joking with you daddy." She saw her family smiling softly at her, touched by her encouraging words. "But as for right now, the first half of summer is all about us. My family. And I can't wait to connect with you guys again." She finished.

"That was beautiful baby." Sharpay complimented, wiping her tears away with a napkin. "Wasn't it Troy? Tyler?" She asked, sending a stern look their way.

"Yeah, beautiful." Tyler muttered, just wanting to get some food. Here he was, a 16 year old boy, man, and he couldn't even get some food. He's a growing boy; you can't take away food. "Can we eat now?"

"God Ty, you are such a boy." Ella insulted him, kicking his leg under the table since he was sitting across from her. (A/N: I know I saw that he was sitting next to her but I changed it. ;))

"Ow, Ella." He screamed as he grabbed his leg. "Mom, Ella just kicked me."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did no-"

"Enough!" Troy yelled, banging his hands on the table. Ella and Tyler immediately shut up, looking nervous. Troy took a deep breathe before smiling softly. "We are going to eat a quiet, family dinner. No yelling, arguing, bickering or anything. Just us pretending to be a big, happy freaking family." He said, sticking his fork into a piece of meat from the platter before dropping it on his plate.

"She started it." Tyler mumbled to himself as he copied his father actions with the food.

Ella heard him and kicked his foot again and glared at him when he looked up at her. Instead of saying anything, he ignored it and smiled like nothing was wrong. "I'm sorry, big sister, would you like some meat?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. Before she could answer, he dropped a piece onto her plate, making the mashed potatoes she already had on the side, splatter all over her brand new shirt.

She stood up from the table, screaming. He was smirking at her as he waved innocently. "You little punk." She said through gritted teeth as she lunged herself at him. He saw it coming and quickly got up, running for the stairs. She glared and chased after him. "You're dead meat, skunk face."

Troy and Sharpay looked at one another. "Can't we just have one peaceful family dinner?" Troy asked, a smile slowly forming on his face as he thought of his kids.

Sharpay laughed as she stood up and walked behind him, massaging his shoulders gently.

"I agree. But with these kids, nothing is normal."

Suddenly a girlish scream echoed throughout the house. The two looked at each other before hearing Ella laughing menacingly. "That's right, you little pain in my ass, scream for mercy." They heard followed by another girlish scream. "Ella, no, not the closet." Tyler pleaded, but was ignored as Ella threw him into the tiny linen closet upstairs. She smiled victoriously before making her way down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, smiling at her parents, before sitting down at the table and making her plate for dinner like nothing happened. The banging on the closet door echoing throughout the house like his screams.

"Ella, you know that your brother is claustrophobic." Sharpay said disapprovingly as she left the room to help her son.

Ella shrugged her shoulders, not caring, as she took a bite of her dinner. Troy shook his head at her but couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face. "Ella bear, what are we going to do with you?"

Ella laughed after swallowing as she picked up her class of water. "He deserved it. I just bought this shirt last week and it's already ruined."

"Ella, you're grounded." The two heard Sharpay yell from upstairs followed by a crash. The two laughed, assuming it was Tyler as he literally fell out of the closet.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Gosh, he's such a butt kisser." She said to herself, earning a laugh form her father. "I'm 26 years old, dammit, you can't ground me!" She yelled back.

"I don't care. You're under my roof and this is unacceptable. There's a cut on his arm that is bleeding." Sharpay explained form the upstairs bathroom. "And don't you dare swear in my house again."

Ella giggled as she pumped her fist in the air. "Yes, I hurt him. That's what the little skunk face gets." Troy shook his head again, wondering why he ever had kids in the first place. Just as Ella was about to take another bite of food, her cell phone rang. She dropped her fork and hurriedly answered her phone. She saw the caller ID and squealed. "It's Shaun." She informed Troy, who smiled weakly at her. "Hello?..Hey baby what's up?...I'm good; I just got in about an hour ago…Yes I told them! They're so excited!...Ok baby, I'll call you again before I go to sleep alright?...ok…I love you too Shaun…bye." She ended her call and set the phone on the table.

"How's Shaun doing today?" Troy asked, trying to be supportive for her. It's not that he didn't want her to get married, or he didn't like the guy or anything, it's just hard for him to see his baby girl grow up and become her own person; making her own decisions.

Ella smiled as she looked down at her engagement ring. "Good. He just got in to town too with his parents. His parents surprised him with a cruise."

"That's cool. I'm glad you're happy Ella Bear." He said sincerely.

"Me too."

They heard Tyler running down the stairs, probably angry with Ella. He ran into the kitchen and glared at Ella. She smiled brightly at him just to annoy him. He made a move to get her but Troy anticipated that and stood up, grabbing Tyler by his shoulders. "Oh no you don't. Calm down buddy." He said calmly.

Tyler listened and took a few deep breaths, unclenching his fists at the same time. Sharpay walked into the room and shook her head at her daughter; disappointed. Ella noticed the farm animal band aid on her brothers' arm and laughed out loud. "Aw, look at the cute little pig on your arm." She cooed, laughing as her brother glared at her again.

Troy snorted as he attempted to keep his laughter in. Tyler glared at him and Troy immediately frowned, not wanting to get on his sons bad side. "Ella." Troy warned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Ella rolled her eyes as she walked over to her brother. "Ok. I'm sorry." She said in a tone that sounded like she didn't mean it. "I'm sorry I hurt you and shoved you in a closet." She held back a laugh by coughing. "And I'm sorry I made fun of you." She finished by giving him a hug.

"It's ok. It didn't even hurt." He tried to lie, but everyone knew he was lying judging by the red, puffy eyes from crying. Ella just laughed as she kissed the top of her brothers' head. "I love you Tyler."

Tyler smiled. "I love you too Ella, even if you are big pain in my butt." He just had to add that last part in.

"I have to ask you and daddy something!" She shrieked suddenly. Sharpay smiled knowingly since Ella already told her about it before dinner. The four of them sat down again as Ella asked her question. "I know I don't have to ask this because you'll say yes, daddy, but- will you walk me down the aisle on my wedding day?" She asked softly.

Troy smiled as he grabbed Ellas' hand. "Of course I will baby girl."

Ella got up and hugged Troy. "Thanks daddy. I know I didn't have to ask but I wanted to." She turned to Tyler next. "And Tyler, I want you to walk me down the aisle too. There are times when you really do act like a father to me. And I love you just as much as I love daddy. So will you give me away too?" She asked tearfully. Troy walked over to Sharpay and wrapped his arm around her waist, knowing that she was getting emotional all over again.

The three of them looked at Tyler expectantly; all smiling. He just sat there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. To say he was truly touched would have been an understatement. "I-I…um." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Is that a yes in the language of stupid?"

"Ella?"

"What mom?"

"Don't talk like that."

"Yes mom."

"Well son, are you going to answer?"

Tyler snapped out his reverie and grinned brightly. "Are you serious?" he asked as he looked up at his older sister.

Ella rolled her eyes. "What is it with the men in this family?" She asked her mom who laughed in return. "Yes I'm serious Ty. I want the two most important men in my life to give me away. So yes or no?" She asked again.

This time, Tyler nodded his head furiously as he gave his sister a bone-crushing hug. "Yes!"

"Took you long enough."

"Ella." Another warning for her attitude.

"Sorry." She muttered before turning back to her brother. "Thank you Tyler. I appreciate you agreeing. It means the world to me." She smiled genuinely and he returned it. They heard a sniffle and looked over at Sharpay who was practically bawling at the sight.

"Again with the water works. The women in this family are so emotional." Ella sighed and ignored her mothers warning look.

"I know right? On my sixteenth birthday, mom cried for hours straight while holding onto me for dear life." Tyler explained as he remembered Troy trying to pry Sharpay away from him. Troy chuckled, remembering that day clearly as well, but stopped when Sharpay smacked his chest.

"You guys are just growing up too fast." She wiped her eyes again. "Soon Ella will be having kids."

"Kids?" Tyler and Troy asked incredulously. "Please, Pay, don't bring that up. Let's just get through this marriage first." Troy said frantically. He couldn't even think about his baby girl getting married let alone having kids.

"Yeah what dad said." Tyler said as he turned around to leave the room. As he left he mumbled, "Kids, yeah right." To himself. They heard him run up the stairs loudly.

"That's my son." Troy stated proudly. He finally had someone on his side about this.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Dad, don't worry about kids. That's going to be way far down the road." Ella said. "It's too soon to be talking about little rugrats." She laughed nervously just thinking about being a mother. "So I heard that Mr. Crazy Hair was going to be here tonight. Was he too scared to come and see me?" She teased, remembering the day when she chased Chad with scissors. "Well, now it's Uncle Crazy Hair, but whatevs."

The doorbell rang and Ella smiled evilly. "I'll get it." She said as she bolted form the room to the door. She heard her parents say 'be nice' but ignored them. After all, she was 26 years old. She pulled open the door and smiled innocently at Chad and Taylor and their 10 year old little girl Mikayla. "Well, well, well if it isn't Uncle Crazy Hair." She leaned against the door frame.

Chad instantly panicked and hid behind Taylor. "You don't have scissors do you?"

Taylor and Ella burst out laughing and poor little Mikayla didn't get the joke. Ella reached out and picked up her 'cousin.' "Hello little Miss. Mikayla. You're growing up so fast."

Mikayla giggled and begged to be put down. "Where's Tyler?"

Ella feigned sadness. "Oh, I see how it is. You don't want to talk to me." She pretended to wipe a tear away before laughing. "Up in his room booger." Mikayla laughed before running up the stairs. "Aunt Taylor." She screamed excitedly as the two embraced. "How are you? You look amazing." Ella complimented as she pulled away form the hug.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I look good? Look at you. You're practically glowing!" She exclaimed.

Ella smiled and held her left hand up. "It might have something to do with this." She hinted, nodding towards her hand.

Taylor grasped her hand and screamed when she saw the simple yet elegant engagement ring sitting on her finger. "He asked you to marry him?!" The two jumped up and down as Chad passed by them and into the house. "You're engaged!" He heard from Taylor.

Chad rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Troy and Sharpay kissing. "Hey now, none of that." He joked as the two pulled apart. Troy smiled and pulled Chad in for a man hug. Sharpay quickly fixed her shirt that was bunched up, and wiped around her lips to make sure no lip gloss was smeared.

"You never did have good timing Chad." Sharpay teased as she and Chad hugged after Troy. "How are you Danforth?"

Chad ignored her and thrusted a finger towards the front door. "Ella's engaged? When did that happen?" He asked incredulously.

"She didn't say when or how he asked her." Sharpay answered and then the realization sunk in. "She didn't tell us. Ella?" She screamed and left the room to find her daughter and get the details.

"How are you feeling about this man?" Chad asked, sitting in one of the open seats, next to Troy.

Troy laughed as he patted Chad on the back. "It's tough. No father wants to give their little girl away to another man, but she's happy. Shaun makes her happy and he's a good guy. Plus, she's reassured us that nothing is going to change. I'm so proud of her." Troy answered emotionally.

"Damn, what's with your family? Always crying." Chad added, just as the ladies walked back into the room.

"That's what I keep saying." Ella piped in.

"Pipe down Ella." Sharpay said as she pulled out a bottle of lemonade from the refrigerator. She poured everyone in the room a glass and handed it to them. "Thanks babe." Troy said before kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Ew." Ella muttered.

"I hear ya." Chad whispered.

"We can you hear you Chad."

"I know."

"Shut up Honey."

"Yes Dear."

The women in the room all laughed. "I'm definitely going to be wearing the pants in my marriage." Ella announced, earning laughs from everyone.

"It's always the woman." Chad rolled his eyes as he bitterly said that. Taylor smacked his head and he turned to her. "Um, an apology would be nice."

"No."

"You hit me for no reason."

"You were talking about women."

"No I wasn't. I was stating a fact."

"Chad shut up."

"Told off by a woman." Tyler said, amused as he walked into the room with Mikayla on his back. He looked at Chad and shook his head. "Ouch."

"Psh, get used to it buddy. You'll be like that when you find a woman." Chad ruffled his hair as he smiled at his 'nephew.'

"Like he will." Ella said sarcastically.

"Can I ever get a break around here?" Tyler asked, throwing his arms in defeat.

Troy laughed as he hugged his son. "Nope. Not when you're out-numbered in a house full of women."

"Anyways," Taylor said loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "We have a wedding to discuss." She smiled brightly at Ella who squealed to herself.

Troy smiled softly at his daughter, remembering her when she was just a little girl. Sharpay noticed and wrapped an arm around him reassuringly. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Pay." She rubbed his chest affectionately as a way to say it back.

"How did he even ask you?" Tyler asked, leaning against the counter next to his parents.

Ella smiled softly, remembering the day like it was yesterday. "First of all, he asked me 2 weeks ago. He asked me to go to his cousins' wedding with him. The wedding was in the Bahamas, as I'm sure you remember. Anyways, at the reception after the wedding, he went up on the stage and borrowed the microphone from the DJ. He told me, in a nut shell, that he fell in love with me the day he laid eyes on me and that I was his world. Then, he got down on one knee and asked me to spend the rest of my life with him." She smiled dreamily as she pictured the day in her head. "It was so romantic. His family was more than happy to accept me into their family. It was perfect." She finished, coming out of her daydream smiling.

All the girls 'aww-ed' at the end of the story and the guys smiled. "Sounds so romantic." Sharpay cooed, smiling brightly. She turned to her husband and beamed. "Remember how you proposed to me?"

Troy chuckled and glanced at Ella. "I do. My little girl helped me out with the proposal."

Ella smiled. "Tell us the story again."

"Yeah dad, tell us again." Tyler insisted.

"Ok. Here's what happened…"

_24 year old Sharpay Evans walked into the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend of two years, Troy Bolton. She just had an exhausting day at work and couldn't wait to relax. "MOM!" 6 year old Ella screamed, running over to her mom and latching her tiny arms around her mothers' leg. Sharpay bent over and picked her up. _

"_Hey baby. Where's your father?" _

_Ella pointed to their bedroom, smiling. "I'm suppose to bring you in there he said. I can't tell you why though." _

_Sharpay looked at her daughter with a questioning look. "Why?"_

"_I dunno. Let's go and find out." She said as she jumped out of her mothers' arms and grabbed her hand. Little Ella dragged her mother into the bedroom to find a nervous looking Troy. Ella let go of her moms hand before walking to Troy and standing next to him, after jumping on the bed to make herself taller. _

_Troy coughed and walked over towards Sharpay on shaky legs. "Pay, gosh, this is so hard." He laughed nervously and grasped Sharpays' hand tightly. "Sharpay, I think you know that you are the love of my life. I think of you every second of everyday. I think of your gorgeous smile and how it lights up my world. I think of your soft voice and delicate kisses. There's not one thing about you that I don't like. What I love most about you is that you love me, and that's incredible. So," He kneeled down on one knee and got a gasping Sharpay, "will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?" He asked, opening up the velvet box to reveal a gorgeous 4-caret diamond engagement ring. Sharpay gasped again and covered her mouth with her hands. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She just glanced back and forth between the ring and Troy. He looked absolutely nervous, sweat forming on his hairline. "Say 'yes' mommy!" Ella said from behind Troy. Sharpay looked at her and Ella nodded her head furiously. "We'll be a family."_

_Sharpay smiled at her daughter before looking back down at Troy and nodding her head. "Yes. I'll marry you Troy Bolton." She leapt into his arms as he stood up and he spun her around excitedly. Once he set her down, they shared a sweet kiss, since Ella was in the room. "Gosh, I love you so much Troy."_

"_I love you too Sharpay." He kissed her again gently. He turned to Ella and picked her up, spinning her around getting a giggle or two out of her. "I love you too Ella Bear." _

"_Are we going to be a family now?" Ella asked innocently. _

_Troy and Sharpay nodded. "We are."_

"Are we going to be a family?" Tyler mimicked in a girls voice while fluttering his eyelashes at Troy.

"Oh very funny." She said sarcastically. "If you don't stop, I'll take away your privilege at my wedding." She threatened before smiling.

"Yeah right. You wouldn't do that. You love me too much."

"You said it bro, you said it."

**Ok…so I lied. I was going to wait to post this but I was so freaking excited to start this again. I didn't think I would miss writing about this family but I did. I couldn't make Ella an only child now could I? lol I wanted to have Tyler and Ellas' relationship to be close yet annoying to each other. They seem realistic to me. **

**You really got to see an older side of Ella. She's a bit sassy, but still just as close to Troy as she was in the first one; just grown up. Yes, Troy and Sharpay had gotten married 2 years after dating. It was fast, but hey- it's true love. Lol **

**Also, Chad is still called 'Mr. Crazy Hair.' I couldn't leave that out! And of course King Daddy. **

**Ok…so please review!!! Thanks a bunch!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Thank you so much! I love writing this story! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including the title- that belongs to Marri, although she did offer me half ownership…lol!**

* * *

The next morning, Ella woke up to the loud noise of kids laughing. Mr. Snuggles was tucked safely in her arms, dressed in his own set of pajamas. She sat up slowly as she rubbed the hair out of her face. After glancing at the clock, 11:30am, she walked into her bathroom to get ready for the day. 20 minutes later after her shower, she walked into her room to see Sharpay making her bed. "Mom, are you making my bed?" Ella asked incredulously but with a hint of confusion.

Sharpay jumped, placing a hand to her heart. "God, Ella, don't scare me like that." She whispered as she dropped her hand, continuing to make Ellas' bed. "Sometimes I forget how grown up you are." She laughed sadly. "I'm sorry. I'll let you get dressed." She walked over to Ella and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you down stairs."

"Love you mom." Ella smiled as Sharpay left the room quietly. Ella quickly slipped on her baby blue, strapless sundress and added a cropped white jacket that ended at her elbows. Her curly, blonde hair was down, parted to left with a white flower clipped behind her right ear to keep the hair back. Happy with her appearance, she grabbed her white wedged sandals and left the room, closing the door behind her. She reached the bottom of the stairs and peered in to the living room. All of her cousins were settled in there, watching a movie.

She smiled softly before walking to the kitchen. Once she walked in, she noticed all her aunt and uncles talking to one another. "Holy crap." She said happily, gaining the attention of all the adults. "Look at everyone. You're so old." She teased as she walked up to Ryan first and hugged him. "Uncle Ryan." He kissed her cheek before letting his wife, Kelsi, hug her. "Aunt Kelsi." She then walked over to Zeke, who was currently holding onto his wife Lily. "Uncle Zeke and Aunt Lily." She gave them each a hug then moved to Jason and his wife Martha. "Last, but now least, Uncle Jason and Aunt Martha."

"You are stunning, my dear." Kelsi complimented, earning a blush to rise on Ellas' face.

"I can't believe how grown up you are." Zeke added as Ella walked over to Troy.

"I know. My parents have been telling me that for years." She joked as she hugged her father. "Morning Daddy." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Morning baby girl."

"I swear, you look just like your mother." Ryan said, taking a sip of his coffee. Ella giggled as she glanced over at her mother. She had to admit, she did look exactly like her. Sharpay agreed with her bother, handing Ella a box of donuts.

Ella happily took the box and took out a chocolate donut, shoving it into her mouth. "I'm starving." The group laughed as they watched Ella scarf down the breakfast. After wiping her mouth and swallowing her food, she started a conversation with her family. "I haven't seen you guys in forever. How are you?"

"We've been good Ella; Little Pilar just finished middle school. She'll be a freshman in high school in September." Ryan answered. Ella could tell that he hated seeing Pilar grow up so quickly.

"You sound just like my daddy, Uncle Ryan." She looked at her father who smiled at her, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, you'll understand when you have kids of your own someday."

"Well, first she'll need to get married." Jason piped in jokingly as he took a sip of his water. The group laughed but agreed with him.

"Well, actually, I am getting married." Ella said nervously, holding her left hand up for the family to see. Jason spit his water out, the water landing all over Marthas' top. Everyone starred at Ellas' hand, not believing her. Ella glanced at her parents who shrugged their shoulders.

"You're getting married!" Lily screamed, rushing over to her niece. That seemed to snap everyone out of the daze as the women rushed over to Ella, examining the engagement ring. The men all looked at Sharpay and Troy, shocked. Troy nodded, silently telling them that is was true. Once the women cleared away from Ella, them en walked over to her and each hugged her, whispering a congratulations in her ear. "So where is Shaun?"

"He's visiting his family right now. His parents surprised him with a cruise." Ella answered as she grabbed a bottle of diet Pepsi from the fridge.

"I'm so happy for you Ella Bear." Ryan said with a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks Uncle Ryan."

"Mom?" 14 year old Pilar whined as she walked into the kitchen with a little 3 year old boy in her arms. "Kyle pooped again." She wrinkled her nose up as she handed Kelsi her little brother.

"Then change her Pilar. He's your little brother." Ryan responded, handing Kyle back to Pilar. She held her brother an arms length away from her, trying to hold back her gag. Ella giggled, making Pilar take a double glance at her.

"OMG! Ella's home!" Pilar exclaimed, giving Kyle back to her father and hugging Ella. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. Look at you, 14 years old already." Ella giggled, realizing that she sounded just like the adults.

"Please, you're the one that's 26 years old. And engaged." She added as she noticed the ring on her cousins' finger. "Where's your cutie pie of a fiancé?" She asked teasingly.

"The only thing that's allowed to be cute to you are puppies." Ryan said sternly.

Pilar rolled her eyes and grabbed Ellas' arm. "Let's go talk where there aren't any adults listening." She muttered as she dragged her cousin out of the room.

"Ellie bye-bye?" Kyle asked, tearing up as he looked at his mother.

Kelsi smiled. "She'll be back sweetie." She kissed his forehead before grabbing the diaper bag from the kitchen table. "I'm going to go change him since a certain someone wouldn't." She said speaking of Pilar. She kissed Ryan on the cheek before leaving the room.

"All grown up and engaged." Martha sighed, looking at Troy and Sharpay for their reactions.

Troy took a deep breath. "All grown up and engaged." He repeated, giving the group a small smile. "She's growing up already."

"She is. I miss the good ole days when she could barely talk and walk." Sharpay added, wrapping her arms securely around her husband.

"Oh god, mom's getting emotional again." Tyler sighed as he entered the room. "Hey Ells, mom's about to cry again!" He shouted into the house.

"Again?"

"Again." He screamed before lowering his voice and smiled sweetly at his mom who was glaring at him. Troy shook his head, trying his best not to let out a laugh. He knew that his wife could be emotional at times.

"You're grounded." Sharpay barked.

Tyler looked at her incredulously. "What? No. I have a date tomorrow night." He blurted out before covering his mouth his hand.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other. "A date?"

"With who?

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Sis I just hear that my brother has a date?" Ella asked, smirking as she walked into the room.

"How did you hear me? You were all the way up the stairs."

"I hear everything, now spill stink bomb." Ella demanded. Troy and Sharpay laughed at their daughter, knowing how demanding she could be.

"Stink bomb? I smell like roses."

"Psh. Have you smelled yourself after a basketball workout? Stink bomb is right. Now stop trying to change the subject and answer me."

"Fine. It's with this girl named Ashlee. She's in my grade and we clicked the past few weeks of school. So now we're going on a date tomorrow night. Happy?"

"Very." Ella smiled victoriously, making Tyler roll his eyes. "Let me guess, she got tickets to the gun show?" she asked, talking about what they talked about yesterday. Sharpay and Troy laughed as they remembered.

"You're so annoying." Tyler muttered as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

"Ellie, Ellie." Kyle chanted as Kelsi walked back into the room with him.

Ella turned around and smiled brightly as she took her little cousin in her arms. "My little Kyle baby." She cooed, making a funny face at him. Kyle giggled, clapping his hands.

"Ellie funny!"

"That's right I am." Ella agreed as she tickled Kyle's stomach.

"Mom?" 10 year old Olivia, but prefers Livie, whined just like her older sister Pilar as she walked into the kitchen. "Melanie stole my music book."

Jason and Martha rolled their eyes at their daughter Melanie who was 9 years old. "We're sorry Livie; we'll get it from her right now." Martha said as her and Jason left to go punish their daughter.

"I was just writing a new song, daddy." Livie explained while hugging Ryan.

"That's great Livs. Uncle Jason and Aunt Martha will get it, don't worry." Ryan kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Livie, you know that song that you wrote last year that I loved?" Ella asked, watching as Livie nodded her head. "You think you might want to play it at my wedding next summer? Shaun and I would love for you to play the piano for us. Maybe my mom and dad can sing it." Ella suggested, raising an eyebrow at her parents who rolled their eyes.

"You really want me to play at your wedding?" Livie asked shyly, wrapping a curl of her hair around her finger.

"Of course. You're the best piano player I know besides your mother." Ella smiled at her cousin. "Plus, Shaun and I will pay you if you play a few songs."

Livie shook her head. "You don't have to pay me. I'll do it for free."

"Oh no. We're going to pay you."

"Is that ok daddy, mom?" Livie asked her parents.

The two nodded their heads. "If you really want to that's fine."

Livie smiled and looked back over at her cousin. "That sounds great. I'd love to."

"Awesome. Shaun and I will give you some more information when we figure things out." Ella smiled as her cousin blushed at all of the attention. Livie is really the only shy one of the group- like her mother.

Jason and Martha walked back in with a guilty looking Melanie following behind. Jason handed the music book over to Livie. "Now Mel, what do you say?" Martha asked knowingly.

Melanie looked her cousin. "I'm sorry I took your book Livie." She mumbled before hanging her head.

"It's ok Mel, let's go watch TV." Livie smiled as the she grabbed Melanie's hand and left the room.

Ella turned to Zeke and Lily. "Where are you kiddies?"

Zeke rolled his eyes at her choice of words before smiling. "In the living room along with the other kids." Just as he said that, their youngest child, April, walked into the room. She was only 6 years old. She was yawning as she clutched onto her fathers' leg.

"Daddy up." She asked as she held her arms out for him. Zeke smiled as he leaned down and picked up his princess. She rested her head on his shoulder, sticking her thumb in her mouth as she closed her eyes. Lily smiled softly at the sight and rubbed her back gently.

Soon after that, their youngest son entered the room, hyper as always. "Uncle Troy!" The little boy, Chase, exclaimed, running up to his uncle. "Can you play basketball with me outside?"

Troy smiled and looked over to Lily and Zeke to make sure it was ok with them. The two nodded and Troy picked up Chase, walking to the back door that was connected to the kitchen. "I'm gonna kick your butt, buddy." They heard Troy say.

"I'm gonna go play too." Tyler announced as he followed them outside.

"I think he sometimes forget that I played basketball too." Zeke joked, earning a laugh from everyone.

"He just loves Troy. He is such a good uncle." Lily soothed as she placed a kiss on her husbands' cheek. Ella smiled at Sharpay, agreeing with what Lily had said.

"I love you daddy!" 12 year old Jewel said as she smiled at Zeke. Her twin brother, Justyn, next to her rolled his eyes.

"You're such a suck up." He walked over to his mom and hugged her.

"Oh and you're not a momma's boy?" She snapped, wrapping her dad in a hug.

The twins rolled their eyes at each other. Lily and Zeke exchanged a look before looking down at their children. "Alright, you guys are hugging us for a reason. What do you want?" Lily asked knowingly. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Nothing." They exclaimed together before glaring at one another.

"I hate it when we do that." Jewel muttered and Justyn agreed.

"You two are so adorable." Ella exclaimed. She hadn't seen any of her cousin in months so it was refreshing to see them all again.

The twins groaned loudly. "Adorable Ella? Really?" Justyn asked with a grimace.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you prefer cute?" Ella asked, earning an even bigger and louder groan from Justyn. Ella giggled. "That's what I thought."

Jewel laughed at her brother before looking up at her father. "Why was everyone screaming in here earlier daddy?"

"Because your cousin is getting married." He answered, throwing a smile in Ellas' direction.

Both twins shot their heads in her direction, mouths agape. "For real?" Justyn asked.

Ella laughed but nodded her head, showing them her left hand again. "Yes. We don't have a date yet but we're hoping for next summer. I've always wanted a summer wedding." She explained dreamily.

The twins exchanged a look and laughed. "You're so in love its ridiculous." Jewel joked, laughing as Ella shook her head at her. "I'm just teasing. It's _adorable_." Jewel used Ellas' word against her.

Ella gasped dramatically. "Oh my lord, you're getting like me everyday." She smirked at Jewel. "And I like it."

"Don't corrupt my baby girl." Zeke said sternly, but in a joking manner. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. I'm simply complimenting her because, quite frankly, who wouldn't want to be like me?" Ella asked arrogantly.

"Oh god, you have your fathers' ego." Martha feigned shock. Everyone laughed, remembering what Troy was like in high school and what he still is like now.

"Hey, don't make fun of my husband." Sharpay defended, glaring teasingly at the group.

"Oh no, the Ice Princess is going to freeze us." Jason shivered, earning a laugh form all of the ex-Wildcat basketball players in the room. Sharpay laughed at the reference from high school. They were just trying to get a rise out of her.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at them.

"Ice princess?" Ella asked, throwing everyone a confused look.

"She hasn't told you?" Martha questioned, glancing at Sharpay. "Someone didn't want their daughter to end up the same way."

Sharpay giggled. "That's right. I was terrible in high school. I'm so glad Ella didn't turn out like that."

"Hello? I asked a question here." Ella said with a look on her face telling them to spill.

"Don't worry your pretty little self over it." Jason said as he walked over to her. He patted her head before leaving the room.

"You did not just mess up my hair." Ella exclaimed before following him out of the room and jumping on his back. Jason 'humph-ed' as he grabbed her legs to keep her from falling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling the whole time.

"Gosh you're heavy." He said just as Ella slapped his head. "What? I speak the truth."

Ella laughed it off, knowing that he was just teasing her. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that for your sake. Now, walk me back to the kitchen like a good boy." She demanded.

"As you wish, princess." He said with fake bitterness laced in his voice. He turned around and walked into the kitchen, groaning as everyone was laughing at him. Ella jumped off of his back and smirked.

"Maybe next time you'll think before messing up my gorgeous hair." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I won, I won, I won!" Chase cheered as he ran into the house from outside. Troy followed shortly after, panting slightly. Chase was high-fiving everyone as Troy but his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"Someone's getting old." Ella sang, ignoring the glare Troy was sending her way. She walked over to him and rubbed his back as a way to apologize. Troy stood up fully and gave her a hug as Sharpay handed him a water bottle. He smiled at his wife and winked. "I was kidding daddy."

"I know baby girl." He kissed her forehead and walked over to sit down on one of the chairs. "Good job buddy." He affectionately ruffled Chases' hair.

"I'm almost as good as my daddy!" He exclaimed proudly.

Zeke smiled softly at his son, wanting to hug him but couldn't with April in his arms. Troy smiled at Zeke before speaking. "You're way better than your dad ever was." He joked.

Zeke rolled his eyes. "Thanks man."

"Anytime."

"Well," Ella said as everyone turned to look at her. "I'm going to call Shaun. I'll see you guys later."

"Tell him we said hi sweetie." Sharpay said, talking about everyone.

"Will do. "Love you!"

"Love you too Ella."

* * *

**Well, that was a crappy ending! lol this chapter was an introduction to the gang and their children. I'm sorry it was a short but I couldn't wait to post this!**

**Also, here's the ages of the children and their parents just incase it was a little confusing:**

**Zeke and Lily****: Jewel and Justyn, 12; Chase, 8; April, 6**

**Kelsi and Ryan****: Pilar, 14; Livie, 10; Kyle, 3 **

**Jason and Martha****: Melanie, 9**

**Chad and Taylor****: Mikayla, 10**

**Obviously Troy and Sharpay****: Ella, 26; Tyler, 16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys! I love the reviews.**

**So…this week is my finals! Lol they suck! But after Friday at 10am, I'll have officially survived my freshman year at college!! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including the title- that belongs to Marri, although she did offer me half ownership…lol!**

* * *

Later that evening, the family decided to have a BBQ in the Boltons backyard. The kids all dressed in their bathing suits and ran to the pool almost immediately. Ella was also dressed in her bikini, black with red polka dots on it, but was going to wait a little while and tan by the poolside since she was in charge of watching the kids. The adults were sitting on the patio, catching up with each other. Ella was reading her gossip magazine while glancing up at the kids every one in a while. She pushed her black sunglasses up further on her nose as she flipped the page in her magazine. Kyle, her 3 year old cousin, was sitting in the chair next to her playing with his toy keys.

"Ellie, pink key." Kyle giggled as he held up the pink key for her. Ella looked over at him and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, that's the pink key. Now which one is the orange key?" She tested as she folder the corner of the page she was on in the magazine and set it on the fold out table next to her. He looked at her, confused before fumbling through the 4 different colored keys. Ella could tell that he was having a hard time so she picked him up and settled him on her lap. "I love you Kyle."

"I love you too Ellie. Swim?" He asked with his big, brown eyes.

Ella smiled and nodded her head. "Of course. Let's get your floaties on." Since he was only 3 years old, he had a little floating device which looked like a blow up baby walker so he would be able to sit down while floating. She jumped in the side of the pool after helping Kyle into his swimmie. She picked him up and settled him in the water, smiling as he giggled happily. Kyle started kicking to his feet that were under water excitedly. Ella walked around the pool while holding onto his arm, pulling him with her. She ducked under water quickly, with her sunglasses still on, and came back up. "Boo."

Kyle laughed and patted his little hand on the water, causing him to accidentally splash her with a little wave.

She giggled and gently splashed him too and he sputtered as some of the water went in his mouth. He wiped his face with his hand before opening his eyes and smiling like nothing happened. "Water." He mumbled as he cupped some of the water in his hands and watched it leak out of his hands with interest. (Remember he's only 3 years old!) Ella continued to play around with him in the pool until the grown ups called her over 20 minutes later for a late lunch. She lifted him out of the water and set him on the side of the pool, letting Kelsi pick him up. Ella climbed the ladder and grabbed her towel from her chair, placing her sunglasses on the top of her head after wiping her hair dry.

She put on a pair of shorts over her wet bottoms before throwing on her blue tank top. After slipping on her flip flops, she grabbed her cell phone and walked over to the patio. She saw that there were no seats available so she walked over to Tylers and tipped it to the side causing him to fall out and land on his butt on the ground. She set the chair back down straight and sat down on it, ignoring the glare Tyler was throwing her way. "Ella? What the hell?"

Ella gasped dramatically. "Watch your mouth Tyler. There are little ears around." She gestured to the kids.

"Ella, get out of the seat and help your brother up. Go inside and get another chair." Sharpay demanded.

Ella rolled her eyes and stood up, smirking as she heard Chad laugh at the situation, and grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Tyler shrieked and immediately pushed her hand away and rubbed his arm where he had her nail marks imbedded. "Gosh Ella, you're so violent." He hissed as Ella walked into the house muttering 'baby' to herself before grabbing a chair from the closet and walking outside with it. She placed it next to Pilar and Troy and sat down, grabbing a paper plate and a cheeses burger.

"Suck it up and take it like a man." She took a huge bit of her greasy burger and sighed happily. "Finally, real food. I haven't had a burger this good in forever." She grabbed the salad bowl and dumped some salad on her plate before grabbing 2 hot dogs as well as another cheeseburger for when she was finished with her first one, all the while ignoring the incredulous looks from everyone. She looked at her plate with the intentions of continuing to eat before another plate of food caught her eye. "Oh gosh, you made BBQ ribs too daddy!" She exclaimed as she picked up some of the ribs. She licked her lips before picking up her cheeseburger and taking another big bite from it. She looked up and noticed everyone staring at her. "What?"

Everyone just continued to stare before Chads' face broke out into a smile. "Alright!" He cheered, nodding at her approvingly as he stacked 3 burgers onto his plate.

Ella smiled, grease dripping down her chin. "Yeah man!" If she were near him, she would have definitely high fived him.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I swear she has your appetite." She muttered to Troy, looking down at her simple salad and hot dog. Troy chuckled and wrapped an arm around the back of Sharpays' chair.

Ella grabbed a napkin and wiped her chin off and continued eating as everyone eventually got over the amount of food on her plate and started up conversations. Ella noticed that Tyler was shaking his head at her from across the table as he took a bite of his own burger. She rolled her eyes and took a bigger bite just to show him how much better she was than him. Tyler raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'Are you challenging me?' and she smirked, saying 'hell yeah.' He raised his burger and took a huge mouthful and smiled victoriously when he managed to swallow it. Ella rolled her eyes and took an even bigger bite than his and swallowed it after minutes of chewing it. Troy saw the two competing and shook his head, smiling. Tyler and Ella both took a bite that was too big for them at the same time and started coughing violently, spitting their food out in the process. Troy started to gently pat Ellas' back as Lily did the same for Tyler. Minutes later, the two were red in the face from coughing and embarrassment as they reached for their glasses of lemonade, taking a huge gulp.

"Are you two ok?" Zeke asked, cutting up Aprils' hotdog into small pieces.

"Perfect."

"Peachy."

The siblings glanced at each other and burst out laughing at their stupidity. Again, the family just looked at them strangely before going back to their own meals. "Dad, this food is amazing." Ella complimented as she continued eating her food as well. Troy smiled at her, silently saying thank you to her. "You guys do remember that Shaun is coming up to visit for July fourth weekend, right?" She asked her parents. "I mean, I know you forgot that I was coming home but did you forget about Shaun too?"

Troy and Sharpay glanced at each other nervously. "Of course not sweetie." Sharpay lied as she put on a nervous smile.

Her and Troy avoided Ellas' eyes as she looked at them incredulously. "Are you kidding me?" She asked quietly. "You forgot that I was coming home then you forget that Shaun was coming up?" She glanced at the two of them before sighing. Everyone stayed quiet as they watched Ella play around with her food, suddenly losing her appetite. Troy and Sharpay shared a look of disappointment. "Excuse me." She muttered as she stood up, pushing her plate further onto the table before walking inside the house. She flopped down on the living room couch and covered her eyes with her arm, sighing deeply. Her phone beeped four times, signaling that she had a text message. She flipped open her phone and smiled.

_Hey baby! I miss you. This cruise is amazing. I finally arrived somewhere where I have service =) Heres a few pics so far from the cruise. Cant wait to see you and hear your voice again. I love you. Xoxo Shaun_

Ella smiled as she bit her lip. She quickly typed up a reply for him after glancing over the pictures. He was smiling as he hugged his mother. Another one was him lying on a lawn chair by the pool, only dressed in his dark blue swimming trunks. She giggled as changed that picture to his caller ID.

_Well aren't u just a sweetie pie! ;) Im glad ur having fun babe. I miss you too. Thinking about you all day and night. The pics are amazing. Call me when you can. I love you too. 33 Ella_

Just a few minutes after sending it her phone blared with his ring tone. She opened her phone. "Baby! That was quick."

"I just couldn't wait to hear from you."

"You called me earlier though." She giggled.

"Well, that wasn't enough. How's your family?"

Ella sighed as she took her sandals off and laid down comfortably on the couch. "They're good. You're still coming up Fourth of July weekend right?"

"Of course I am. I promised didn't I?"

"Good." The two were silent for a few minutes until Shaun broke it. "Are you ok? You sound upset."

"It's nothing, just a little disagreement with my parents. Don't stress yourself over it sweets."

She heard him chuckled and smiled brightly, his laugh making her feel much better. "If you're sure. Listen though, I have to go now. Can I call you tomorrow if I have time?"

"Sure. I can't wait. Keep having fun and be safe."

"I will Lexi. Good night baby."

"Good night. I love you Shaun."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up her phone and set it on the table as she continued to lie on her back, closing her eyes. She smiled as she realized he called her Lexi. When they had started dating, Shaun wanted to give her a nickname that no one else called her. Since Ella was too short to work with, he went to her middle name, Alexis, and shortened it. Ella at first was confused but had grown to like it. It was different. It showed her that he really cared enough about her to make up a nickname like that. His sweet personality was just one of the many things that she loved about him. He would always amaze her with the littlest of gestures.

Like one time, he returned to their apartment about a year ago from school. She was sprawled out on the couch since she had gotten out of classes earlier. He set down his bag and walked over to the couch, picking her feet up and sitting down, resting them on his lap. Ella offered him a smile and continued to try and nap since she was just getting over a cold. He watched as she closed her eyes before started to give her a gently foot massage. Ella smiled, eyes still closed.

Ella returned to the present and shook her head. The more she thought about him, the more that she was going to miss him. She heard the backdoor close and looked towards the direction of the kitchen, waiting for the person to come in. Instead, they grabbed something from the kitchen and walked back outside. Apparently nobody cared that she was upset. Ella closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep without trying to.

Ella jerked awake about an hour later after being hit in the face with something. As she sat up quickly, she cradled her right cheek with her hand, glaring at the room as she tried to find the culprit and weapon. Glancing down, she saw a Frisbee lying on her lap. She picked it up and looked to her right, towards the kitchen, and saw Chad looking at her innocently from the kitchen through the window in the wall. (I hope you know what I'm talking about! Lol) Her glare intensified as she stood up and walked to the kitchen slowly, smirking as she saw him back up, scared. His back hit the counters and he jumped. "Why the hell did you throw this at me?" Ella asked slowly, still glaring at him as she approached.

Chad looked both ways to try and see if there was a way out of the kitchen and winced when he realized he was cornered. "I-I it was j-jus an accident-t." He stuttered as she approached him.

She rolled her eyes and took the Frisbee, forcefully shoving it into his hands. "Take this Frisbee and shove it up your ass for all I care. Next time you do that to me again, I swear I will chase you around the house with scissors again and won't be afraid to chop your precious hair off. Got it?" She hissed

Chad nodded his head furiously, fumbling with the toy in his hands nervously. "Yes."

Ella smiled innocently. "Good. Now go."

He quickly ran around her and out the back door, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. Ella leaned her elbows on the counter and rested her head in her hands, forgetting about her bruising cheek. She quickly lifted her head up and walked to the freezer, pulling out an ice pack. Placing it on her cheek, she walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, feet tucked underneath her as she turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels until she stopped when the movie "Blades of Glory" came on. She giggled as she set the remote down, holding the ice pack up still.

"Hey baby girl, what are you watching?" Troy asked from the doorway.

Ella jumped and turned her head to face him, placing her free hand on her heart. "Geez dad, what a way to scare a girl." She rolled her eyes, still annoyed with him. "Blades of Glory if you must know."

Troy walked into the room and sat down next to her on the couch. He was about to say something but stopped when he saw the ice pack she was holding. "What happened?" He asked as he took the ice pack off of her face, examining the forming blue bruise on her cheek bone.

"Uncle Chad threw a Frisbee at me." She winced as Troy touched the bruise gently. "Could you not do that? It hurts."

Troy frowned. "Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine dad." She shoved his hand away and focused her attention back on the movie. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father frowning still while looking at her and she started to feel guilty. She groaned; why did she have to have such a guilty conscious? "I'm sorry dad. I'm just upset with you ok? It's like you and mom didn't even listen to me when I told you he was coming. Or when I was coming home." She explained as she faced him again.

"We're sorry Ella. Things have been crazy here these past few months. I've had last minute Wildcat games and your mother has had tons of deadlines with her designs. We knew you were coming home for break but forgot the date. As for Shaun, again, we forgot the date. We listen to you Ella, don't think that we don't. And like Tyler said, were getting old." He groaned dramatically and Ella giggled. "Do you forgive us? Me?"

Ella thought about it for a minute for dramatic effect. "Of course I do. I just thought you weren't listening to me."

Troy embraced his daughter and kissed her head. "I always listen to you. Don't tell your mother this, but sometimes it goes in one ear and out the other." He shrugged his shoulders as Ella laughed.

"Your secret's safe with me." She zipped her mouth and smiled. "I'm really going to kill Crazy Hair." She said seriously as she took the ice pack off her cheek. She glanced at it in the mirror on the wall and sighed. "I always liked the color blue, just not on my cheek."

"A Frisbee?" Troy asked himself, confused. "We don't even own a Frisbee."

"Well someone does. And I know that we own scissors and you know what they say; payback's a bitch." Ella smiled mischievously.

"Language Ella."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Payback's a biatch."

* * *

**So…it's pretty short but I really wanted to give you guys an update on this!!!!! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!! I love them! =)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, including the title- that belongs to Marri, although she did offer me half ownership…lol!**

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was the Fourth of July weekend and the Boltons were waiting at the airport for Shauns' flight. They were all sitting down while Ella was practically jumping up and down with excitement. She hadn't seen him in almost a month and a half and was thrilled. "Is he almost here? I'm hungry." Tyler whined, looking extremely bored as he sat down on the bench.

Troy rolled his eyes as he elbowed his son in the gut. "Shut up Ty."

"Tyler, stop it. Don't ruin the mood." Sharpay said sternly.

"There he is!" Ella squealed as she pointed to the baggage claim where a gorgeous 6 foot brown eyed, jet black haired young man was getting his bags. Once he finished, he looked around as well before catching Ellas' eyes, smiling brightly. He set his bags on the ground and ran over to her. Ella smiled and met him halfway, jumping into his arms happily. "Shaun, baby." She whispered before placing a sweet kiss onto his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Shaun held her up and twirled her around, smiling when she giggled. "I missed you Lexi." He set her down but kept his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome. Nice tan." She teased as her family walked over to them. Shaun laughed before turning to Sharpay. "Mrs. Bolton, you look gorgeous as always." He charmed as he hugged her.

Sharpay laughed and smacked his arm playfully. "Please, call me Sharpay. And of course I look gorgeous." Troy and Tyler shared a look before bursting out into laughter. Sharpay turned to them and raised an eyebrow at them, immediately shutting them up. "What are you two doing standing there? I see bags that need to be brought to the car."

The father and son groaned before picking up Shauns' bags. Shaun shook his head and tried to grab the bags back. "It's not a problem. I can get them."

Sharpay shook her head as she waved a hand in their direction. "You're the guest. Don't worry about it." The group started to make their way out of the airport. "How was your cruise Shaun?"

Shaun smiled. "It was incredible. It was nice to just relax after a hectic school year." He wrapped an arm around Ellas' waist and squeezed gently. "I'm glad to be here though. Thank you so much for having me."

"Again, it's not a problem. I mean, after all, you're going to be family next summer." Sharpay announced with a smile. The boys put Shauns' bags into the trunk as everyone else climbed in the car. Tyler, Ella and Shaun all sat in the back seat, with Ella in the middle of course, and her parents in the front. From the rearview mirror, Troy could see Ella and Shaun holding hands, whispering what he would assume were sweet nothings to each other. Other than that, the ride home was silent, besides the radio. When they arrived, Shaun grabbed his bags this time and he and Ella brought them up to her room, since that was where he was going to stay. She helped him unpack before collapsing on the bed. Shaun laughed and laid down next to her, pulling her to his side.

Ella rested her head on his chest and a hand on his stomach. "I'm so happy you're here Shaun. I missed you while you were gone." She gave him a light kiss before laying her head on his chest again.

"I missed you too Lexi. The rest of the summer, it's me and you." He paused quickly. "And your family too."

She giggled. "We'll get some alone time, don't worry." She kissed him again only this time Shaun held her in place and made the kiss more passionate by running his tongue along her bottom lip. Ella smirked before granting entrance, slowly leaning up to straddle his waist. Shaun, in return, placed his hands under her shirt and onto her stomach slowly inching their way up. His hands came in contact with her bra clad breasts and began to rub them, eliciting a moan from Ella. During this time, Ellas' hands on rested behind his neck, playing with the end of his hair while she bucked her pelvis into his, earning a moan from him. His hands had moved to the end of her shirt and began to tug on it just as someone knocked on the door. Ella shrieked as she jumped off of him, successfully landing on the floor. She stood up quickly and fixed her shirt and hair frantically as Shaun rubbed his lips to get the lip gloss off. "Who is it?"

"Tyler. Mom and dad wanted to know what you guys want for lunch. We were thinking of ordering pizza and hot wings." Tyler said from outside the door.

Ella and Shaun exchanged a look. "Whatever. That's fine. We'll be down soon." The two heard his footsteps walking down the stairs before breathing a sigh of relief. Ella sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Shauns' hand. "That was close."

"I'm sorry Ella; I let things get out of hand." He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

Ella shook her head. "It was my fault too. We have to be careful though. I kind of forgot that this is my parent's house." She laughed as she stood up, pulling on his hand. He stood up as well and put an arm around her shoulders as she put hers around his waist. They walked down the stairs and into the living room where everyone, minus Troy, was.

"What were you guys doing?" Tyler asked while Sharpay dug through the DVD cabinet, not being able to hear what they were saying. Ella glanced at him and noticed the smirk on his face.

Ella glared. "Nothing butt face, now mind your own business."

"Nothing, huh? Do people moan when they do nothing?" He watched as Ella and Shaun both blushed profusely and fidget in their seats. "I don't even want to think about what you guys are doing and I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't want to either." Ellas' eyes bugged out as she stood up and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the kitchen.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"What do you mean 'what do I want?'" He asked innocently but Ella could see right through that.

"What do I have to give you to keep your mouth shut?" She hissed, slamming her hand quietly on the table. He just smirked and Ella knew that she had to play the 'vulnerable Ella' card. The glare dropped form her face and she put on a slight puppy dog look while looking away from him. "Tyler, please, don't tell them. I could get in a lot of trouble." She pleaded, swallowing nervously as she turned back to him.

Tyler, who fell for the act, nodded his head. "Alright Ella, I won't tell them. But please don't let it happen again. Just the thought, ugh." He shuddered.

"Thanks Ty. I really appreciate this." She gave her brother a hug, smirking since he couldn't see her. Once she pulled back, she put on the sad face again. "Let's go back in there. I'm sure mom is talking Shauns' ear off." She joked as the two made their way back into the living room. Ella sat down next to Shaun on the couch while Tyler sat in the arm chair and Sharpay on the smaller couch. "What movie are we watching?"

"Father of the Bride."

"How ironic." Ella muttered to Shaun and the two laughed quietly.

"What did Tyler say?" Shaun whispered to Ella about halfway through the movie.

"He wanted to rat us out to my parents, but those 4 years of acting classes paid off." She smiled up at him as he pecked her lips. "The men are suckers for the puppy dog look in this family."

"I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." He smiled as he carefully stood up, leaving the room. Instead of going to the bathroom, he stepped out into the backyard where Troy was shooting some hoops. He walked to the court with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Troy? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Troy turned around and nodded his head.

"Sure." They walked over to the bench on the side and sat down, Troy taking a sip of his water. "Is everything ok?"

Shaun nodded his head. "I hope so. I just want to know if you're ok with this. With Ella and I getting married that is. I know I should've asked you first but I was so nervous about proposing that I forgot that detail."

Troy chuckled as he shook his head. "Of course it's ok. You're a good guy Shaun. I trust you to take care of her and treat her right, like you've been doing for the past few years. You make my little girl happy." He smiled softly as he felt his eyes start to water. "You should see the way her face lights up when she sees you or even when someone mentions your name. She loves you more than you'll ever know Shaun. And I know that you love her too. Just know that if you ever need any advice or just someone to vent to, because I know how Ella can get, I'm always here for you." He patted Shauns' shoulder while smiling at him.

"Thank you Troy. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to give Ella away to me in marriage, but I'm glad you trust me. I would never in a million years do anything to hurt her. She's my world. And I'm glad that I can always come to you, seeing as how you do know Ella best."

"I believe that Shaun." Troy stood up to walk inside. "Oh, and welcome to the family." He added before walking in the house, passing Ella on the way. Troy gave her a hug first, confusing Ella. "You've got yourself a good man there Ellabear. You two deserve each other." He whispered in her ear.

Ella pulled away from him, smiling softly. "Thanks daddy. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek before walking outside towards Shaun. She stood behind him and started to massage his shoulders. "The bathroom my butt."

Shaun turned around and pulled her down onto his lap, ignoring her shriek of surprise. "I needed to talk to your father about something."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat sideways on his lap. "About what?"

"I just needed to clear the air with him is all. Don't worry your pretty little self over it." He tapped her nose with his finger as he said that.

"Ok, I get it; it was between you and him." She kissed him soundlessly. "Thank you for talking with him though. I can tell that he's still a little uneasy about us getting married but after you talking with him, he knows that there isn't anyone else in the world that I should be with. You convinced him, baby."

Shaun nudged his nose with hers. "Good. I want him to know that you are everything to me. I want to prove to him that I'm never going to hurt you. You don't deserve that." He leaned his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes. "I love you."

Ella giggled, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you too."

* * *

"Troy, don't they remind you of us?" Sharpay asked from the kitchen sink. She was looking outside the window at Ella and Shaun. Troy was at the counters, getting paper plates and napkins out for the pizza and wings that had just arrived.

"They do baby." He kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He glanced out the window and saw the two chasing each other around on the basketball court. Ella took the ball form Shaun and he picked her up around the waist, spinning her around.

Sharpay turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "They're going to last just like us too."

"They are." Troy said as he pulled away from her and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back." He walked onto the court and took the ball from Ella who gasped in response.

"Dad?" She whined like a little girl. "Why'd you do that?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders before taking a shot, watching it sink through the net. "Because I'm your father and I can."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She took a seat on the bench before looking back up at Troy. "I'm glad you're out here dad. Shaun and I want to talk to you for a minute." The two men took a seat on either side of Ella. She grabbed Shauns' hand before talking. "Shaun and I were wondering what you were going to do for your anniversary next week with mom."

Troy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I don't really have a plan. I figured I would take her out to dinner and maybe to the beach. I don't know. What do you think I should buy her?"

"Well, Ella and I have an idea." Shaun said. "Ella and I have been talking and we think that the best gift for Sharpay would be to re-new your vows. It is your guys' 20th wedding anniversary so you should do something special."

"And we think you guys should renew your vows at our wedding." Ella finished, biting her lip nervously. Troys' eyebrows sprung up and his eyes bugged out. "You and mom mean the world to us and would love to share our wedding day with you guys to renew your vows."

Troy looked at the two, mouth agape. For a few minutes all he did was stare at them, shocked. "Are you serious?" He finally asked, making Ella and Shaun laugh.

Shaun nodded his head." We are. We've talked about it and are absolutely sure."

"Oh, wow. Your wedding day is supposed to be just about you." Troy clarified. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but really?"

Ella smiled up at Shaun as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, clasping their hands together in front of her chest. "Daddy, you don't have to make this decision now. You don't even have to say yes, we just want to make your 20th anniversary special for you two. And, it would make our wedding day special too." Ella leaned back into Shaun before standing up and pulling him into the house, leaving Troy to think about what they had just said.

* * *

"Ty, can you pass me another slice of pizza?"

"Oh me too man."

"Me too son."

"What do I look like, a maid?"

"God, you guys and your appetites."

"A maid? You're too ugly to be a maid."

"Shut up Ella."

"You, punk."

Tyler rolled his eyes and handed everyone another slice of pizza just to make them happy. They smiled a thank you to him before devouring their food. Sharpay just giggled as she placed her empty plate on the table in front of them. They were all sitting in the living room, watching the Lakers game that was on TV. The TV was muted so the family could easily talk to each other without the sound of the TV.

"So, is Ashlee going to come over soon? You and she have been dating for a month and we haven't even met her yet. I want to meet my babies' girlfriend." Sharpay pinched Tylers' cheek for effect.

Ella and Troy shared a look and bit their lips, trying to hold back their laughter. Shaun shook his head with a smile on his face. "I agree. I want to meet the girl who's dating my little brother." Ella agreed. "Just like you did with Shaun."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to her and see when she's free for dinner."

"Good. Anytime is good with us."

* * *

"Knock, knock?" Sharpay asked as she walked into Ellas' room. Ella looked up from the book she was reading as Shaun looked at her from his laptop, both smiling.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free right now. I want to show you something." Ella nodded her head and took her reading glasses off, placing her book on the night stand. She kissed Shaun on the cheek before following Sharpay into her room. Sharpay pulled out a box form her closet and placed it on the bed. She took the lid off and Ella gasped. "This," she took out a gorgeous white dress. "Was the dress I wore on my wedding day."

Ella admired the dress, feeling the fabric and smiled. "Mom, this is beautiful." She stared at the dress in awe. "I bet you looked amazing."

Sharpay giggled and waved her hand. "I guess. But, I'm offering for you to wear this." Sharpay grabbed it and held it in front of Ella. The two walked over to full length mirror and admired the dress held up in front of Ella. "Perfect."

Ella stood there, stunned. The dress would look perfect on her. "Yeah, perfect." She whispered. "Oh, mom. This is beautiful. Are you sure I can wear it?"

"Of course you can sweetheart; but only if you want to."

Ella continued to stare at herself in the mirror, entranced by how perfect she looked. "I'm sure mom." Suddenly, Ella started jumping up and down, squealing. "I'm getting married!"

"I'm so happy for you honey. You and Shaun are going to be amazing together." Sharpay kissed her cheek and grabbed the dress form Ella after prying her fingers from it. "We need to put this away alright? I don't want anything to happen to it." Sharpay placed the dress in the box and stored it in the closet again. Ella pulled Sharpay in for a hug after she walked out of the closet.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Ellabear. You'll always be my baby."

Later on that night, Ella and Shaun walked into their bedroom, exhausted. Ella grabbed some pajamas from her dresser and glanced over at Shaun who was doing the same. "I'm gonna take a shower baby." Ella announced as she made her way to the bathroom that connected to her room. "Want to join me?"

Shaun nodded his head as he grabbed two towels from the closet. "Sure. I don't think I'd be able to stay up and wait for you to get out." He teased as they entered the bathroom, closing the door behind them. (Nothing happened!) 20 minutes later, they walked out of the bathroom, dressed for bed, and climbed into bed after turning the lights off. "I love you Ella." He wrapped his arms around her, tightly holding her to him.

"Love you too Shaun. Sleep tight." She gave him a quick kiss before resting her head on his chest. Within minutes, the couple was fast asleep.

* * *

Ella was the first one to wake up the next morning, feeling kind of sluggish still. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Shaun was still dead asleep. She knew that he liked to sleep late when he could. After placing a kiss on his forehead, she put on her robe, since she was in a pair of his boxers and a loose tank top, and made her way to the kitchen quietly. Troy was already in the kitchen flipping some pancakes, whistling a soft tune. "Morning daddy." She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek when he turned around.

"Good morning Ella. Did you sleep ok?" He flipped a pancake in the air before catching it on the spatula. He set the utensil down and flipped the bacon over, careful not to get hit with the spitting grease.

"I slept like a baby. I was so tired last night before bed and I don't know why." She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the orange juice out form the fridge. She poured some into a cup before sitting down at the table. After taking a sip, she placed her head in her hands. "Now I have a slight headache."

Troy turned all of the burners off before sitting next to her, wrapping her up in his arms like he used to do when she was little. She buried her head into his shoulder, crying a bit. He placed a kiss to the top of her head reassuringly. "It's ok baby girl."

"Maybe I'm getting sick or something." Ella whispered as she lifted her head up. As she did that, she felt a little dizzy before covering her mouth with her hand and bolted for the bathroom. Troy immediately followed and held her hair back as her stomach emptied itself. He rubbed her back comfortingly as she finished vomiting. She leaned her head against the side of the toilet and closed her eyes. Her throat was burning and she felt even more sluggish than before. Troy filled up a cup with water and grabbed a paper towel. Ella wiped her mouth before taking a sip of the water, swishing it around her mouth and spitting it into the toilet, flushing the toilet. She took another sip and swallowed it, cooling the burning of her throat. "Thanks daddy."

"I'm your father, there's no need to thank me." He picked her up carefully and carried her to the couch, setting her down gently. He placed a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "Just lie here for a little while and rest. I'll bring you out some breakfast if you feel up to it."

Ella smiled slightly at her father as she closed her eyes. "Thanks daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Ellabear."

She woke up about an hour and a half later. She cautiously sat up, hoping she wouldn't have another purging session. After feeling fine, she stood up and walked around the house, looking for everyone. She found a note saying that everyone went to the mall and would be back later. Ella figured that she should at least get dressed so that's what she did, only to be finish up with her head in the toilet, her stomach feeling the need to empty again. She walked back into her room after fixing herself up. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the calendar, her eyes bugging out as she saw the date. She quickly grabbed her keys and ran to the nearest pharmacy. After picking up what she needed, she returned home and ran to her bathroom. She pulled the three boxes out of the bag and read the directions. She peed on the pregnancy tests and waited five minutes before nervously reading the results of each one.

Hours later, her family returned home with plenty of bags in hand. Ella immediately pulled her mother up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door after making sure no one was listening. "Ella, sweetie, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked frantically after seeing the tear lines on Ellas' face.

Ella grabbed the tests and showed her mom. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Another chapter down! I was so excited to write this chapter. Now, you've met Shaun, and he's a total sweetheart. I hope this chapter was better than the last one which I thought was pretty crappy, seeing as how I didn't get as many reviews as normal. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I love them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

Sharpay stared at her daughter in shock, pregnancy tests in hand. Ella was pacing in front of her, crying. "Pregnant?" She sputtered out. Ella nodded her head as she put a head on her forehead. "But how? I mean, I know how, but I thought you and Shaun were using protection sweetie."

Ella stopped facing and turned to face her mother. "We were, mom. I'm on the pill and he was using condoms. Oh god, this isn't happening." She cried out, putting her head in her hands as she cried. Sharpay stood up and embraced her little girl, who wasn't so little anymore.

"It's going to be ok Ella. You and Shaun will get through this together." Sharpay whispered as she stroked Ellas' hair reassuringly.

Ella paled. "Oh god, what am I going to tell Shaun?" She pause to take a breathe. "We're supposed to be getting married next summer, not have a baby. What if he leaves or something?" She said incredulously before crying again.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. _Damn hormones_. "Ellabear, listen to me. Shaun is an amazing guy, alright? He'll be by your side throughout the whole thing. Don't doubt him sweetie." She pushed Ellas' hair out of her face. "You'll also have your father and I. I've been through this twice before. I'll help you out whenever you need it." She kissed Ellas' cheek.

"Do you think daddy will be mad at me?" Ella asked quietly, lifting her head off of her moms' shoulder.

Sharpay smiled. "Of course not. He'll be shocked, but not mad. He hates seeing his little girl grow up so quickly is all. Just give him some time." Sharpay pulled away from Ella. "When are you going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know mom. When should I?" She asked as she sat down on the bed. "I'm scared to."

"You have nothing to worry about." Sharpay kissed her forehead. "Tell them during lunch sweetheart. Don't keep this a secret from them." Sharpay gave her one last smile before leaving the room. Ella sighed and left the room as well, following her down into the kitchen where everyone was making lunch.

Shaun smiled and greeted her with a kiss. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly as he noticed her tear stained face. "You look kind of pale." He added.

Ella just nodded her head and out on a fake smile. "I'm alright." Shaun looked her over, unconvinced, before continuing with lunch, letting her be. She sat down on a stool while trying to pull off a smile which she knew her father could definitely see right through. Ella caught her fathers' gaze and tried to smile convincingly only to have him shake his head slightly at her, telling her that he didn't buy it. 'Just wait until lunch.' She mouthed to him and he nodded his head.

Soon enough, everyone was sitting down at the dining room table, downing the homemade pizza. Ella stared at her plate, not daring to meet any ones eyes. She started to think about what she was going to say to everyone as Shaun nudged her from the side. Startled, she looked up and was met with a concerned look on his face. She could almost see the same look on her fathers' and Tylers' faces as well. Ella glanced at everyone, receiving an encouraging smile from Sharpay, and set her fork down. "I, uh, have something to say." She said, earning everyone's attention. She tried to smile at everyone but couldn't force one this time. She turned her body to look at Shaun mostly, since he was the one who this was going to affect more. After another encouraging look from her mother, Ella blurted out the news. "I'm pregnant."

Troy stopped chewing his food and Tyler choked on his. Both Bolton men stared at her in pure shock. Sharpay was busy rubbing Tylers' back until he stopped coughing. Shaun was just staring at her as if he was in a daze, shocked as well. Shaun shook his head and threw her a confused glance. "You're what?" He asked as if he didn't believe her.

Ella took a deep breath before grabbing his hands. "Pregnant, Shaun. I'm pregnant." She looked at him, waiting for a reaction from him. Suddenly, a huge grin took over his face as he stood up, pulling Ella with him and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. Ella giggled and held onto him before he set her down.

"Are you serious?" He asked, the grin never leaving his face.

"I'm serious." She fell into his embrace and sighed happily. She pulled away moments later and gazed up at him. "You're not mad?"

Shauns' eyes bugged out. "Mad? Of course not. I'm going to be a father!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Why would you think I'd be mad?" Hi voice immediately softened as he said that, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, this isn't exactly planned. We're not even married yet." She flung her arms in the air. "I just thought you wouldn't want the baby, or wouldn't want to be with me anymore." She looked down just to have him grab her chin and made her look up at him gently.

"Oh baby, I would never leave you. I love you too much to let you go. So what if we're not married? We're still in love. We're still able to have this baby and raise it with an infinite amount of love. We don't have to be married to have a baby." He kissed her forehead reassuringly. "We'll just postpone the wedding until we're ready for it." He pulled her in for a hug, resting his head atop if hers which was tucked under his chin.

Sharpay smiled softly at the couple, wishing that that could have happened to her when she was pregnant with Ella. Troy, who finally came out of his shock, glanced at Sharpay and immediately noticed her longing and wished he could've been there for her when she needed him most. Sharpays' gaze lingered to Troy and he smiled at her, silently telling her that he was sorry. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and blew him a kiss. All was forgiven for them, and had been since he came back into her life.

"Daddy, are you mad?" Ella asked nervously, still hugging Shaun.

Troy tore his eyes away form his wife and focused on his daughter. Troy shook his head and waved her over. She let go of Shaun and sat in Troys' lap when he patted it. He embraced his daughter as she returned it. "I'm not mad Ella. I'm just shocked like Shaun is. You're my little princess, Ella. A little princess who is growing up too fast." Ella giggled as she settled her head on his shoulder. Tyler and Sharpay shared a knowing smile. "You're not the little girl you used to be. You're an adult now; making your own decisions, getting married and having a baby. I can't stop that, but I can embrace it. If you ever need anything Ella, I'm always here for you. Don't ever be afraid that I'll turn you down because I would never do that to you. You're my beautiful daughter who's going to be the best mother in the world." He finished, kissing the top of her head, eyes closed as he tried to hold back his tears.

Ella raised her head from his shoulder and wiped her eyes. "I love you too King daddy, so much." She whispered, kissing his cheek in return. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, Ella loving being in her fathers' arms. She finally stood up and made her way over to Tyler. "Come on booger, what do you think of this?" She asked, making him roll his eyes at the insult.

"I'm happy for you Ells. You're obviously glowing with happiness. Dad's right, you're going to be an amazing mother." He said softly before puling her in for a hug. She wrapped her own arms around him, not used to him being emotional like this. He immediately pulled away and looked at her, eyebrow raised. "I can teach him or her to play basketball right?" He asked, earning a laugh form everyone except Troy.

"No, son, it'll be my grandchild which means I'm going to be the one to teach basketball." Troy said sternly. Ella and Sharpay shared a knowing look before bursting out in laughter.

"Psh, uncle beats grandfather any day." Tyler waved his hand as if he was dismissing that thought. The two suddenly got into an argument.

Ella rolled her eyes before whistling, gaining their attention. "Maybe I don't want my child to play basketball; ever thought of that?" She asked angrily, a hand placed on her stomach protectively. The two men glanced at each other, gulping nervously before shaking their heads. "Well you should."

"Hormones." Tyler whispered to Troy in a sing song voice.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Shaun jumped in and placed a hand on Ellas' shoulder softly. "Why don't you eat lunch Ells, you're eating for two now." Shaun couldn't help but smile when he said that, placing his own hand over hers on her stomach.

Ella smiled as well, looking down at their hands. "You're right." She allowed him to take her hand and help her sit down in her chair. "I love you." She whispered to him, making him grin even more.

"I love you too."

Troy, who was listening to the conversation, nodded his head approvingly to himself after seeing the way Shaun treated her. That is exactly the person for Ella. Sharpay noticed and smiled to herself as she continued her meal. Tyler on the other hand, was beaming with pride. He was going to be the cool uncle who spoiled his niece or nephew rotten. He glanced over at his father and rolled his eyes. _Uncle so beats grandfather any day._

* * *

Later that night, Shaun and Ella were in the living room, watching some crappy movie on TV. Shaun sat upright while Ella was lying down, her head in his lap. He was giving her scalp a gentle massage and stroking his fingers through her hair gently. She closed her eyes blissfully, sighing in contentment. "Are you ready for this?" She asked, eyes still closed.

Shaun looked down at her and smiled. "It doesn't matter if I'm ready or not Lexi, it's happening. But I promise I'm going to try my hardest to be the best father in the world." He responded as Ella opened her eyes.

"I know you will Shaun. I know you will." Another silence took over them before she broke it again. "Are you scared?"

Shaun chuckled. "Scared as hell Ella." She let out a little giggle. "But I think I'll be ok when I see our child for the first time. When I get to hold our baby in my arms. That precious baby," He rubbed her stomach soothingly. "Will take away that fear and worry when it looks at me for the first time. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you and our child."

"Shaun, you'll do amazing." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you."

He turned his head and kissed her palm. "I love you too baby."

* * *

"Hey man."

Tyler jumped at the sound of Shauns' voice as Shaun stepped outside into the backyard. It was late at night and Shaun had just carried Ella up to their bedroom, fast asleep. He went back down the stairs to lock the doors and turn the lights out when he saw Tyler outside. He was sitting on a patio chair, staring ahead of him. Shaun closed the backdoor and took a seat beside the younger Bolton. He was just about to say something when he saw glistening streaks on Tylers' cheek. "Are you crying?" He asked as he scooted his chair closer to him.

Tyler laughed and quickly wiped his cheeks. "No. I'm a man. Men don't cry." He defended lamely. Shaun threw him a look which made him roll his eyes. "Ok, maybe I am." He admitted. "What's it to you?"

Shaun chuckled before turning serious. "Is everything ok? Anything you want to talk about?" He asked, scared that something was wrong with Tyler.

Tyler just shook his head and laughed. "I'm alright, just thinking."

Shaun stared at him curiously before leaning back in his chair, folding his hands behind his neck. "Do you want to talk about it or do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked cautiously.

Tyler took a deep breath. "I'm not use to being so emotional." The two men shared a laugh. "I'm just now starting to take in the pregnancy. I'm going to be an uncle soon." He said quietly but proudly. Shaun nodded as a sign for him to continue. "I've never seen my sister so happy before Shaun. You make her happy." He turned to look at the older man and smiled. "Keep her happy Shaun; she deserves it." Tyler turned to him and stuck his hand out. "Congratulations father-to-be." Shaun smiled and shook the younger mans' hand.

"Thanks man. You have nothing to worry about though. I would never dream of hurting Ella. She's my world." He said honestly as he patted Tyler on the back. "Congratulations to you too, uncle-to-be." He mimicked and stood up, pushing his chair back to the table. Tyler stood up as well and the two ventured into the house for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Ella woke up early as a wave of nausea hit her. She quickly jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, sticking her head in the toilet. Shaun followed her as well and held her hair back while rubbing her back as well. He whispered to her encouraging words until she finished purging. After getting all cleaned up, they returned to the bed. Shaun rested his back against the headboard while Ella laid down between his legs, her back resting against his chest. He placed his hands on her stomach and rubbed soothing circles. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You don't have to thank me baby. I told you I would be here for you for everything." He answered, placing a kiss to her temple. "Are you feeling ok? Can I get you anything?"

She smiled up at him. "I've got everything I want right here."

Shaun smiled as well as she rested her head back onto his shoulder. Soon enough, Ella had fallen back asleep with him silently watching her. He heard a glass break form down stairs and quickly yet gently placed Ella on the bed before walking down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw Sharpay picking up the glass pieces from a cup. Quickly, he ran over and kneeled down, helping her with the glass. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Sharpay asked.

"No it's ok. I was up anyway. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I accidentally elbowed the cup when I was reaching for a spatula is all." She explained, throwing the pieces into the trash. She then grabbed the broom and a dustpan before finishing up. "Thank you."

Shaun waved a hand in her direction and shook his head. "No problem." He settled on a stool as he watched his soon to be mother in law race around the kitchen to find the right ingredients. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh you're fine Shaun. I'm just going to make some waffles." She pulled out her waffle maker and plugged it in.

He stood up and moved next to her. "Well, I need to learn how to cook anyway." He laughed. Sharpay started to tell him how cook them and corrected him when he was wrong. Fifteen minutes later, enough waffles were made for the family just as the two Bolton men came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning family!" Troy announced before kissing his wife on the cheek.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he grabbed a plate and some waffles. "What a loser." He muttered about his father.

Troy snapped his head in Tylers' direction, playfully glaring at him. "What did you just say? The grandfather is more important?" He joked. Sharpay and Shaun rolled their eyes as they moved to the dining room with their plates.

"Ha. In your dreams dad." Tyler followed the food into the dining room and took his normal seat, smothering his waffles with butter and syrup.

"What is that horrid smell that's making my stomach do flip flops?" Ella asked as she walked into the room, her face scrunched up in disgust. "God, it makes me want to throw up."

"Welcome to pregnancy my dear." Sharpay smiled before digging into her plate of food.

Ella sighed as she plopped down onto the chair next to Shaun. "I hate it so far." She mumbled and looked up at her father. "Daddy, can you take me to Dunkin Donuts so I can get some donuts? And maybe a bagel. Oh or a sausage, egg and cheese sandwich." She licked her lips just thinking about the food. She turned back to her father and pouted. "Please daddy?" She batted her eyelashes.

Troy took one look at his daughter and caved. "Anything for you baby girl." He smiled and stood up, grabbing his keys from the key hook. Ella squealed as she jumped up, putting on her flip flops that were by the door. After promising to be back soon, the two left the house and jumped into the car before driving to DD's.

"Thank you daddy." She said as she took the bag of food from his hands. Troy decided to go through the drive thru since it was faster for them. He grabbed his medium coffee from the worker before handing him the money. After that, they started the drive home.

"You're welcome Ella." He chuckled as he saw her quickly open her breakfast sandwich and take a huge bite out of it, sighing with pleasure. "Is it good?" He teased

Ella turned her head and glared at him before taking another bite. "Delicious. Just what I was craving." Ella also ordered a box of a dozen donuts, ranging in flavors, and a bottle of chocolate milk since her dad said no to coffee. When they made it home, the two walked inside and Ella went into the living room, sitting on the couch with her food. Troy shook his head, smiling, and found his wife cleaning up the kitchen while Tyler and Shaun were outside playing basketball.

"I'll get that Pay. You go into the living room with your vacuum of a daughter and rest." He said as he took the sponge out of her hands that she was using to clean the counters, form behind.

"Troy, don't call your daughter a vacuum. She's pregnant ok?" She turned around to face him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away and smiled. "But, I'll take you up on that offer and rest with her. All that needs to be done is cleaning the rest of the counters off." She gave him another kiss before turning to leave. As she was leaving, Troy smacked her behind playfully. She gasped and turned around, sending him a playful glare. He shrugged innocently but smiled smugly. "You'll pay for that later Bolton."

"A punishment huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Giggling, Sharpay walked back over to him and leaned up, setting her mouth right near his ear. "A punishment that can only be served when the house is empty." She teasingly bit on his earlobe before pulling away, smiling as she turned and left the room.

Troy stood in the same spot and gulped loudly, trying to calm himself down. "I need to get everyone out of the house." He mumbled to himself before quickly cleaning the counters. An hour later, Troy had managed to get Tyler to spend the night at a friends' house and Ella and Shaun to go baby shopping for a few hours. Sharpay was on her way to the bathroom when Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I believe I have a punishment that needs to be served Mrs. Bolton." He leaned down and started to place light kisses on her neck. Sharpay closed her eyes, smiling, and leaned her head to the left, giving Troy more access to the right side of her neck.

Sharpay moaned when he started to gently bite down on her soft spot. She let him make her way to the other side of her neck before turning around and placing her lips over his, enveloping them into a passionate kiss. He eagerly responded, after smirking, and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Troy carefully carried her up the stairs, never removing their lips until Sharpay detached hers from his. She smirked at him seductively before placing her lips on Troys' neck, giggling when he almost tripped on a stair. She let her tongue slowly form a line from the back of his ear to his collarbone, eliciting a groan from the back of his throat. Troy finally made it to their bedroom and twisted the doorknob, pushing it open with his hand. They attached their lips together before Troy kicked the door shut.

* * *

"Baby, what are we looking for?" Ella asked, walking into a baby store that sold everything needed, from changing tables to clothing. With their fingers laced together, they started to walk down one of the aisles.

Shaun shrugged his shoulders as he examined everything on the shelves. "Anything we might need. We might want to stay away from clothing though. I'm sure we'll get enough at the baby shower." He pulled an example stroller off of the shelf and looked it over curiously.

"That's cute." Ella smiled as she looked over the stroller as well. "I can't believe we're shopping for our baby." She grinned as she placed a hand on her stomach. "This is so exciting!"

Shaun chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "I know Ella. I can't believe it." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Do you want to just look around or are you planning on buying stuff?" He asked as he laced their fingers together and walking down the aisle.

"When I see something I love I'll buy it." She shrugged her shoulders and continued into the store. "Like this!" She squealed as she picked up a package of the cutest bed spread and sheet set that she had ever seen. The background was a light tan color with little elephants on it. "This is adorable. I want it Shaun!" She said and he laughed, grabbing it from her and placing it in the carrying basket provided by the store.

"Then we'll buy it." He smiled as she tried to take her eyes off of it. They continued to venture through the store with Ella grabbing miscellaneous things like bottles, stuffed animals and even a baby name book.

"Do you think it's too early to be buying this stuff?" Ella asked as they placed their things on the counter.

Shaun looked over at her and shook his head. "No. The sooner the better baby." Ella smiled, happy with the answer. She watched as he took his credit card out and paid for the items. She happily took the bag when the cashier was done and grabbed Shauns' hand and left.

* * *

"That was incredible." Sharpay tried to catch her breath as Troy rolled off of her, lying on his back. She looked up at him and smiled as she saw his eyes closed, trying to gain his breath as well.

Troy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. She laid her head on his chest and gently kissed it. "Amazing. That was the first time in a long time." He chuckled, rubbing her back underneath the covers. "We cannot wait that long again." He said seriously.

Sharpay giggled but nodded her head. "I agree. So, we should make up for lost time today." She raised an eyebrow and stroked his inner thigh from under the covers, smiling as she felt him tense up, closing his eyes in bliss. "Don't you think?" Troy nodded his head as he enjoyed the magic her hands were creating. She moved her hand upward and grabbed him fully and he groaned. She leaned up and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him again.

"Hello Bolton family." They heard Chads' booming voice from downstairs. Sharpay growled under her breath as she released Troy Jr. from her hand. Troy groaned at the loss of contact before glaring.

"Damn that Danforth." Sharpay hissed, standing up putting her robe on. Troy watched, unable to believe his luck. Of course this would happen to him. Right when he would get some alone time with his wife, Chad comes and interrupts it. Sharpay, seeing the look on his face, smiled softly. She climbed onto the bed and stroked his chest soothingly. "Baby, I promise we'll get some time together. Let me just get rid of Danforth and we can pick up where we left off."

Troy smiled up at her. "I love you Pay." He kissed her and watched as she stood up. "Kick his ass out babe." He called out to her as she left the room, grinning evilly.

She walked down the stairs to see Chad sitting on their couch, eating Ellas' leftover donuts from breakfast. She walked into the room, glaring at him the whole time. Chad looked over and smiled at her. "Hi Shar." He smiled, showing off all the food in his mouth.

Sharpay pointed to the door. "Get out now." She hissed. Chad, who had just noticed the glare on her face, widened his eyes in fear and put his plate of food down. He stood up, placing his hands in the air as if to surrender to her. He slowly backed away towards the door and opened it up, running to his car and speeding away. Sharpay slammed the door shut and locked it before walking back to her room. Once there, she saw Troy in the same position, on his back, waiting for her. She smirked as she untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor before crawling on the bed over to him, finishing what she had started.

* * *

"That was so exciting!" Ella said as her and Shaun jumped into the car, ready to go out for an early dinner. Shaun chuckled as he buckled his seatbelt and drove to Friendly's where they would be eating.

"Did you schedule a doctors' appointment yet?" He asked

Ella nodded her head. "Yup, for not tomorrow but the following day." She beamed. "Its funny how this morning I was fretting over this but now I can't stop smiling." She added.

"I can't wait to call my parents and tell them." Shaun exclaimed, pulling into the parking lot for Friendly's. "They'll want to come here right away." He got out of the car and jogged to her side, opening the door for her. He held out his hand and smiled as she grabbed it while giggling.

"Thank you kind sir." He did a mock bow before the two walked into Friendly's.

* * *

**Wow….probably my favorite chapter so far! Lol I hope it was ok to you guys though because that's what matters to me! Please review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Aww…you guys are just so sweet! Muchos gracias for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including the title- that belongs to marri, although she did offer me half ownership. Lol**

* * *

"Shaun, will you please stop pacing?" Ella asked tiredly from the chair in the waiting room. "You're giving me a headache." She muttered to herself as she rubbed her forehead with her hand. Today was the day of their first doctors' appointment. They were thrilled to find out how far along Ella was and to see the image of their baby on the ultrasound machine. Shaun was ecstatic, as was Ella, but he was also nervous, resulting in him pacing.

"I'm sorry El, I just can't help it." Shaun responded apologetically, taking a seat in the chair next to hers. "I'm so excited."

Ella turned to face him and saw the chesire cat grin on his face which made her smile softly. "I am too. My mom said that this is the best part of it all, besides actually seeing out baby after it's born. This is the first time we see the baby, you know?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

Shaun nodded his head just as a nurse came out and called their names. They immediately sat up and followed the nurse to an empty room. She told Ella to sit on the bed before the nurse left, going to retrieve the doctor. Shaun was sitting on the chair next to the bed, scooting it closer to her as he grabbed her hand. Just then, the family doctor, Dr. Towers, walked in, reading Ellas' chart. "Ella Bolton." She smiled as she held her arms out for a hug. Ella smiled and embraced the doctor. "Am I reading this chart correctly? Pregnant?" She teased as she set the chart down on the bed next to Ella.

Ella blushed as she looked down at Shaun. "I believe so. I took three pregnancy tests and they all said positive."

"Plus she's been having mood swings and cravings." Shaun added, pulling a face before feeling a slight pain on the back of the head from where his fiancée had just hit him. As he cradled his head, he looked at Ella who was glaring at him. He turned to face the doctor again. "But what do I really know? I'm just a guy." He hoped that was the right response Ella was hoping for.

Dr. Towers just chuckled as she placed the end of the stethoscope on Ellas' stomach, lifting the shirt up to realize her still flat abdomen. She moved it around a little bit before smiling softly. "I hear a heartbeat in there." She announced, making Ella and Shaun grin at each other. "Let me just hook this up to this monitor and you'll be able to hear it for yourselves." She connected a few things until the room was filled with a faint sound of a pulse.

Ella gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She could feel her eyes watering up as she listened to the heartbeat of her baby. "Oh my word." She whispered in pure awe. She glanced over at Shaun and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. Shaun stared out onto the wall as he listened. He didn't even have words to describe the experience; it was incredible. He felt as if this completed him in a way, not even knowing there was a sense of emptiness until he heard the pulse. He looked at Ella and smiled softly at her. She was glowing; making her look even more beautiful if that was possible. "Do you hear that?" She whispered as the tears made their way down her face silently.

"I do, Ella. I do." He answered back just as quietly. "I don't know what to say. It's just perfect."

Ella giggled through a watery smile and squeezed his hand again. "I know."

Dr. Towers, who was watching the couple, smiled gently. "You know, I never get tired of seeing this reaction from first time parents." She said softly, turning off the monitor so she could finish the exam. "Reminds me of the first time I heard the heartbeat of my daughter." She added, making the couple look up at her curiously. Once she saw them, she giggled. "My husband almost fainted." She recalled, laughing with the couple. "It was truly amazing." She took a hospital gown out of a cabinet and gave it to Ella. "I'm going to need you to change into this."

Ella quickly changed into the gown in the bathroom before taking a seat back on the bed, lying down. Shaun moved closer to her and grabbed her hand again. The doctor lifted her gown up until it hit the bottom of her bust. "Ok, this gel is going to be cold." She warned just as she squirted some on Ellas' stomach. Ella flinched, giggling as Shaun smiled. Dr. Towers rolled her eyes, smiling, rubbing the machine over her stomach until she spotted a little gray dot on the monitor. She pointed to it and faced the couple. "That is your baby."

The two stared at the dot in awe. Ella started crying again and even Shaun let out a few tears of his own. "That's our baby." Ella whispered to him through a watery smile.

Shaun squeezed her hand as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Our baby."

After a few more tests done, the two were in Dr. Towers' office awaiting the results to see how far along Ella was. The doctor took out the results from a folder and read over them before looking up at them. "Well, judging from the results of everything completed today, I can say that you are about 10 weeks pregnant." She smiled.

"10 weeks?" Ella asked as the couple thought back 10 weeks, 2 ½ months. Since it was

July 4th now, 10 weeks prior would have been about mid April; their spring break and Shauns' birthday. Ella looked over at Shaun and blushed. "Spring break." She whispered and he smiled.

"My birthday." He chuckled as the doctor watched them, amused.

"So, Ella, I have a prescription for you for some vitamins. Take them twice a day and try to stay as stress free as possible." Ella nodded her head furiously as she accepted the piece of paper with the prescription. "Shaun, you take care of her now. She's like family to me." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You got it. I'm not going to let anything happen to her or our baby." He smiled softly, resting his hand on Ellas' stomach.

"Well then I'll see you next month. You can make the appointment with Jessie." The couple hugged the doctor before setting up an appointment. Shaun grabbed Ellas' hand again and left the hospital. After going to the pharmacy to pick up her vitamins, they made it home and Ella wasted no time in running into the house, wanting to show the ultrasound pictures to her parents. Shaun walked in moments later and found the family in the living room, looking over the pictures.

"That's my niece or nephew?" Tyler asked incredulously. He squinted his eyes and looked at the picture again. "It's just a dot."

Everyone rolled their eyes as Ella smacked the side of his head. "You're so clueless."

"Tyler, the baby will keep growing." Sharpay added as she took the picture from his hands. "This is so exciting." She squealed.

Troy smiled a small smile, not that anyone noticed. They were too engrossed in the picture. He was happy for his little girl, don't get him wrong but he didn't want her to grow up as fast as she was. Every father could agree with him right? "Dad? Are you ok?" Tyler whispered, nudging his father with his elbow.

Troy nodded his head as he patted Tyler on the shoulder. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Oh and we're about 10 weeks along." Ella exclaimed, hugging her mom.

Soon enough, the conversation of the baby ended and shifted into how everyone was going to be arriving soon for their Fourth of July BBQ. Troy and Tyler started to set up the grill while Sharpay and Ella fixed up the cold food. Shaun had volunteered to put his swimming trunks on and clean the pool. An hour later, people started arriving including the gang, and The Boltons and Evans. Sharpay and Troy had even invited Gabriella and Kevin along with their 8 year old son Brandon. "Grandma! Grandpa!" Ella called out, running towards Troys' parents. They turned around just in time to see her standing before them.

"Ella!" Lucille embraced her granddaughter. "You look incredible. We heard you're engaged." Ella held out her left hand, grinning. Lucille grabbed a hold of it and gasped. "It's beautiful."

Jack chuckled and glanced at it as well. "Oh wow. That is nice." He commented. "Where is he anyway?"

Ella scanned the yard before landing her eyes on her shirtless fiancé, engrossed in a conversation with Chad and Jason. She called out his name and waved him over when he looked at her. He jogged over and stood beside Ella. "Hey El." He kissed her cheek. "Hey Lucille, Jack. You guys look great." He kissed Lucilles' cheek as well and shook Jacks' hand.

"Why thank you. You look great too. Ella here told us about the engagement." Lucille smiled and kissed his cheek as a congratulations.

"Yes, congrats." Jack smiled at the two and finally hugged his granddaughter.

"Are you two bugging my daughter and soon to be son in law?" Troy asked, wrapping an arm around his mothers' shoulder. "Hey mom. It's good to see you." He kissed her cheek and she did the same to him.

"Oh Troy, it's nice to see you too." Lucille brushed his bangs out of his face in a maternal manner.

"Hey dad." Troy hugged his dad.

"How are you son?" He asked before the two became engrossed in a conversation about basketball. Lucille just rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see if your mother needs any help." She informed Ella before taking off. Shaun wrapped his arm around Ellas' waist.

"Want to go for a swim?" He whispered and she quickly agreed, the hormones making her hot. Ella stripped down to her bathing suit and walked in, Shaun already was in his so he walked in beside her. They slowly made their way to the deep end. Once there, Shaun let Ella wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her middle just as she laid her head gently on his shoulder. At the end of the deep end, against the wall, was a built in bench that you could sit on and still be in the water. Shaun made his way over there and sat Ella down on it and took a seat next to her, her head falling on his shoulder immediately. "Are you ok baby?" He asked, stroking her hair.

Ella nodded and grabbed his hand that was underwater. "I'm ok. Just a little tired."

"Do you want to take a nap? I can bring you inside." Shaun asked and she shook her head.

"Relax baby, I'll be fine." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Now I just have to worry about telling my family that I'm pregnant." She sighed.

"Everything will be just fine Ella. Don't worry about it." He said and placed a reassuring kiss to the side of her head.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Aren't I always?" He teased, earning a smile from her in return. "There's that smile I know and love."

Ella blushed and pushed him off of the bench, sending him under the water unexpectedly. He came up from under the water and wiped his face with his hand, treading water by kicking his feet. "That wasn't funny baby." He pouted. Ella giggled and reached her arms out, wanting him to pick her up. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, wrapping her up tightly to him. He hooked an arm under her knees and held her bridal style.

* * *

"Mom, Dad this is Ashlee." Tyler announced, motioning to the 16 year old girl we was holding hands with. Troy and Sharpay both turned around from Taylor and Jason and smiled at their son. Tyler was biting his lip as Ashlee smiled politely at her boyfriends' parents. Troy was smirking at Tyler, watching as his son blushed slightly.

"Hi Ashlee. I'm Sharpay." Sharpay shook Ashlees' hand. Sharpay turned to Troy and placed an arm around his waist and a hand on his chest. "And this is my husband Troy."

Troy turned away from Tyler and smiled at the young girl. "It's nice to meet the girl my son was been talking about non-stop." He glanced at Tyler who turned scarlet red.

Ashlee giggled and turned back to her boyfriend. "You talk about me all the time?"

Tyler turned to his mother for some help. Sharpay laughed and swatted Troy on the chest. "Troy, be nice and stop embarrassing your son." She playfully glared at him.

Troy held his arms up in mock surrender. "Ok I'm sorry." He smiled innocently, winking at Ashlee jokingly. She just giggled, loving the family banter. "But one last thing." He turned back to the pool where Ella and Shaun still were and cupped his mouth. "Ella!" He screamed out. She turned his way and waved. "Come over here and meet your brothers' girlfriend."

Tylers' eyes went wide as he waved his hands at his father. "Oh no dad. Not Ella, please. She'll definitely embarrass me." He asked frantically and glanced in Ellas' direction. She was currently walking their way with a towel wrapped around her waist, smirking. Tyler slapped his forehead before turning to his girlfriend. "I am so sorry Ashlee." He whispered pleadingly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and slapped the back other husbands' head. He turned to her. "What was that for?" Sharpay just gave him a look.

"Hello family." Ella welcomed as she joined the group. Shaun was still in the pool. Ella turned to Ashlee and gave her a look over. She had dark red hair, styled into a bob and brown eyes. She wasn't too short but not too tall either. She was tan and looked like she played some sort of sport. Ella nodded her head approvingly before turning to Tyler, a playful smirk on her face. "Well, Tyler, who is this pretty little thing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tyler scowled at his older sister, noticed by his parents who shook their heads. Ella smiled brightly at him, knowing she was pushing his buttons. "I'm Ashlee, his girlfriend." She answered for him, smiling.

"Well Ashlee, I'm Ella, his older sister. It's nice to finally meet the girl my little brother is just crazy about." She ruffled Tylers' hair as she smiled at Ashlee. Tyler growled under his breath as he fixed his hair.

"Oh yeah, Tyler mentioned that you were getting married. Congrats."

Ella smiled and grabbed Shauns' hand. "Thank you. That's my fiancé Shaun." She introduced, pointing to her fiancé in the pool. Ella was about to make another remark when a wave of nausea came over her. She covered her mouth with her hand and pushed past her family to run to the bathroom. Once there, she kneeled over the toilet and let everything out. She felt someone kneel next to her and hold her hair back and rub her back. A few minutes later, she finished and took the cup of water the person was offering her. She smiled slightly at her mother and washed her mouth out before flushing the toilet. "Thanks mom."

Sharpay smiled and stood up, holding a hand out for her. She gladly took it and she pulled her to her feet. "You're welcome. Do you need anything else?"

Ella shook her head and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm fine." She pulled back and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Are you ok? Do you need something? Should I call an ambulance?" Tyler asked frantically as he ran to the bathroom door. Sharpay and Ella both giggled before Sharpay left the room to tend to the guests.

Ella waved her brother in and sat down on the closed toilet seat. "I'm fine Tyler. It's just morning sickness." She explained, watching him sit down on the floor across from her. "It happens during the first trimester of a pregnancy."

Tyler sighed with relief and wiped his forehead. "Oh thank god. I thought something bad was happening." He muttered.

"I'm fine." Ella reached out and grabbed his hand. "I promise."

Tyler nodded his head. "Good. I'm sorry for freaking out like that."

"Oh no Ty, it's ok. You were just worried about me. I should be the one apologizing to you. I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend. It wasn't right." She smiled at her younger brother.

"Thanks Ella. I knew you were just messing around. You're a big sister; it's what you do."

Ella giggled. "And I'm good at it too." She added. They siblings looked at each other for a minute before bursting out into laughter. The two stood up minutes later and Ella flung an arm around her little brother. "Come on, we have a party to get back too." When they got back, Ashlee was engaged in a conversation with Pilar, their cousin. Luckily for Ella, no one but her parents, Tyler and Ashlee saw her rush into the house so there was no suspicion. Tyler ran straight over to Ashlee and Ella ran back over to the pool where Shaun was waiting.

* * *

"Dinner!" Vance Evans, Sharpays' dad, screamed to the backyard. All of the cousins ran up to the table and immediately found a seat, grabbing the food first. Ella and Shaun, who were lying on a pool chair together, slowly made their way to the table. Once there, they took two open seats, next to each other, and Shaun made their plates, being the gentleman that he was. Ella barely ate. Her and Shaun planned on telling her family that they were expecting and Ella was nervous. Shaun grabbed her hand and nodded his head at her, telling her to tell them now. Ella took a deep breath and stood up, gaining the attention of her parents who were sitting next to her. Troy smiled reassuringly at her and was able to get everyone to stop talking. Ella saw everyone's eyes on her and smiled slightly. "Uh, well Shaun and I have an announcement to make." She glanced at Shaun once more. "We're postponing the wedding." Everyone gasped and started whispering around the table.

Tyler rolled his eyes at his family and stood up. "Listen up! There's a reason." He yelled and everyone quieted down. He sat down and Ella smiled at him thankfully. She felt Shaun squeeze her hand and smiled. "We're postponing the wedding because I'm pregnant." She announced, biting her lip as she waited for their reactions.

Everyone stared at her, mouth agape. Shaun stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking at the family as well. Troy and Sharpay laughed to themselves at the look on the familys' faces. Lucille was the first to react. She jumped up while squealing and ran over to Ella, hugging her tightly. "Oh my goodness. You're pregnant!" Ella smiled with relief and hugged her grandmother back. Lucille pulled back and hugged Shaun as well. Soon enough, everyone snapped out of it and gathered around her and Shaun, muttering a congratulations to them. Then, the family moved to Tyler and hugged him and finished off with Troy and Sharpay.

Jack and Vance looked at their granddaughter and saw the same thing Troy saw when he looked at her; a little 6 year old version of her. The two grandfathers looked at one another and smiled. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Vance asked.

Jack nodded his head. "If you're seeing her as a little girl, then yes."

"How far long are you?" They heard Taylor ask.

"10 weeks."

Shaun and Ella answered more questions before the family sat down and finished their early dinner. Just as they were finishing up, they heard the gate to the backyard open and two people, an older couple, walked in. They were dressed in bright, flowered t-shirts with sunglasses perched on their noses. Both were waiting a pair of shorts and had huge grins plastered on their faces. The family looked at them questioningly while Troy and Sharpay quietly groaned to themselves. Shaun smiled and stood up. "Mom, dad."

"Hello future in-laws."

* * *

**So, there's an update for you guys! You're going to meet the in-laws. I'm trying to make them…different so to speak lol! Special thanks to neila cross for some suggestions and ideas for the in-laws! **

**Anyways, please leave a review!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter, which kinda sucks, but thanks to you two, neila cross and troypazash for reviewing! Your reviews put a smile on my face! =] Lovin your opinions!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, including the title- that belongs to Marri, although she did offer me half ownership…lol!**

* * *

The two future in laws stared at the crowd in the Boltons' yard, smiling brightly. Troy and Sharpay shared a look before turning back to them. Shaun was already over there, hugging his parents. "I didn't think you guys were coming here so soon." Shaun exclaimed as his mom placed a kiss on each of his cheeks. He turned back to the Boltons and saw the two walking up to them to meet their guests. "I'm sorry Sharpay, Troy; I didn't know they were coming up here like this." Shaun apologized.

"It's ok Shaun. The more the merrier." Troy said with fake cheeriness. It's not like he hated Shauns' parents, it's just that they were a little...out there for him. That's saying much because Chad was a little out there and they were able to put up with him. Troy wrapped an arm around his wife and held his hand out for Shauns' dad, Liam, to shake. "It's nice to see you guys again."

Liam pushed the hand aside and embraced Troy who widened his eyes with surprise and awkwardly hugged the man back. He let go of Troy and grabbed Sharpays' hand, planting a kiss on the back of her hand while mock bowing. "Sharpay, looking great as always."

Sharpay literally had to pull her hand away, smiling fakely. "Thank you. It's nice to see you again as well."

Paula, Shauns' mother, smiled brightly at Troy, a bit flirtatiously, and pulled him in for a hug, pressing her body against his subtly. Troy bit back a groan and pulled away from her as quickly as possible without seeming too rude. As she let go of him she patted his butt before giving it a quick pinch, leaving Troy to jump and glance at Sharpay incredulously. Sharpay glared at the woman lightly, not wanting Shan to notice and wrapped her arm around Troy, slipping a hand inside his back jeans pocket and rubbing his butt affectionately as a way to dull the pain from the pinch.

Chad, who had seen the whole thing since their backs were to the group, laughed out loud along with the other guys leaving the girls to smack them. Ella didn't seem to notice as she smiled brightly and walked over to her future in laws. "Hey guys." She hugged them both before pulling away and standing next to her fiancé.

Paula gasped and pulled Ellas' shirt up, just enough to show her stomach, and kneeled down and mumbled to the baby. Troy and Sharpay shared yet another look subtly, shocked by the openness of the other parents. Ella didn't seem to mind as she started giggling. After a few seconds, Paula stopped and stood back up while Ella fixed her shirt. "Paula, stop being so weird, you're going to scare them." Liam scolded.

"Yeah because it's just her." Tyler muttered sarcastically as he approached the group. Troy heard him and smirked at him, nodding his head in agreement. "You remember our son Tyler right?" Troy asked, motioning to his look alike standing next to him.

Paula smiled and pulled him in for a hug as well, not doing anything inappropriate like she did for Troy. "You are just so cute." She pinched his cheeks while making baby sounds.

"Geez woman, I'm 16 years old; not six." He said defensively as he moved out of her reach, rubbing his cheeks. Troy and Sharpay bit back a laugh as Ella smacked her brother on the back of his head.

"Tyler, stop being rude to Paula." Ella scolded harshly, glaring at her brother.

"Psh, I'm being rude?" He mumbled as he walked back over to his family who he knew wouldn't pinch his cheeks. Lucille and Derby both started to spoil him at them moment, showering him with kisses and candy treats from their purses.

"I'm Jack, Troys' father." Jack introduced, making sure to only let them shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"So mom, dad; how was your flight?" Shaun asked as they all walked back over to the table. Paula and Liam each grabbed a chair and scooted themselves between Ella and Tyler forcefully.

"It's was great pumpkin." Paula smiled at her only child. He was an official momma's boy. Tyler and Chad looked at each other and mouthed 'pumpkin' to one another amusedly. "How are things here?"

"Things are good. These are all of the Boltons' friends and family." Shaun gestured his arms to everyone at the table who muttered a hello to them politely and some waved. "They have been extremely nice to me." Shaun smiled at the couple, Ella grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Your son is a great kid." Troy complimented back and Sharpay nodded her head in agreement.

"He gets that from me." Liam added his own two sense. Tyler couldn't help but chuckle, earning a slap from Lucille when everyone stared at him.

"Was something funny Tyler?" Ella said sharply, saying his name with venom as she glared at him. He shook his head bashfully. "That's what I thought." Ella dropped the glare and smiled brightly again. "So, how long are you guys staying for?"

"Until the baby is born silly." Paula answered with a laugh.

"We already have an apartment rented for us." Liam took a sip of his soda that he had poured for himself earlier. "We're thinking of even moving here that way we can be close to the baby afterwards."

Sharpay choked on her water that she just took a sip of. She quickly composed herself and smiled at them uneasily. "Moving here? Great." She glanced at Troy. "Isn't that great honey?"

"That does sound great." Troy glared at his son who was about to make a comment to himself.

"We just want to be near our grandchild."

"I think it's a great idea." Shaun smiled as did Ella.

* * *

"I can't believe they showed up like that." Ella squealed as her and Shaun were getting ready for bed. She threw on a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt before walking into the bathroom. "I'm so excited that they're here." She called out to him as she opened the medicine cabinet and took out her bottle of vitamins. She took one out and put it in her mouth, downing it with some water.

Shaun walked into the bathroom and grabbed his tooth brush and toothpaste. "I know. I'm so happy that they're here as well. They've always wanted to be grandparents and be around kids again." He started brushing his teeth as did Ella. Minutes later, they spit in the sink before rinsing their mouths out with some water. Ella wiped her mouth on a towel as Shaun gurgled some Listerine. She went to put her vitamins away when she noticed something in the medicine cabinet. She took out the white box of birth control pills and threw them in the trash with a chuckle. Shaun noticed and shared a laugh with her. "You won't be needing those anymore."

Ella giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, smelling the mint smell in his breath. "Those piece of crap pills didn't work." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too El." He smiled and the two walked out into their bedroom. Shaun situated himself on the bed and found a comfortable position. "I'll be right back." Ella announced, leaving the room. She walked over to her parents' room and knocked before entering the room.

Troy and Sharpay were snuggled up on their bed, watching some movie on the TV. They smiled at their daughter as she walked over to them. "Hey baby girl." Troy whispered as Ella sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good night daddy." She then leaned over and kissed Sharpay on the cheek. "Good night mom."

"Nighty night Ellabear." Sharpay smiled as Ella stood up. She walked back over to the door and turned around before leaving. "I love you guys." She said softly.

"We love you too Ella." Troy whispered back just as soft.

Ella left the room, closing the door behind her, before walking over to Tylers' room, opening the door after he said 'come in.' She poked her head in the door and smiled as she saw him playing a game on his Wii system. "Night snot face."

Tyler paused the game and turned to look at her, smirking. "Night soon to be whale."

Ella rolled her eyes but smiled none of the less. "Love you Ty-Ty." She heard him say it back to her as she closed the door. She retreated back to her room and noticed Shaun was already asleep. She giggled to herself before turning the lights off and shuffling onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his torso carefully so she didn't wake him. Failing in that task, she felt him wrap her up in his arms and he sighed into her hair. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." She replied teasingly, feeling him smile against her hair. He just shook his head at her immaturity level at the moment.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was September and the day school started for Tyler and Troy, since Troy was the basketball coach and PE teacher at East High. Tyler was going to be attending as a senior, him turning 17 that October. Ella was now 5 months pregnant, a slight bump taking over her once flat abdomen. The in laws have visited plenty of times to see how Ella was doing. At the moment, Ella and Shaun were still sleeping peacefully as Troy and Sharpay were in the process of waking up their very deep sleeper of a son. "He's your son." Sharpay muttered, glancing at her husband quickly.

Tyler let out a loud snore and the two laughed. "Of course he's always my son when he does something that doesn't meet your standards." He teased as he punched Tylers' shoulder that didn't make him budge. Sharpay left the room for a minute before returning with a pitcher of cold water. She dumped it on her son who shot up in his bed, screaming girlishly. "Ooo…you're going to wake Ella who'll rip you to pieces." Troy said as if Tyler had done the unthinkable, bringing his hands up to his mouth to cover it.

Sharpay giggled and slapped his chest before focusing back on Tyler. "It's time to get ready for school." She kissed his forehead maternally and brushed some bangs out of his face. "Hurry up and get ready; there's chocolate chip pancakes calling your name when you get down stairs." She smiled at her two boys before leaving the room.

"Dad, she's not going to take any pictures is she?" Tyler asked, frowning.

Troy chuckled and saw down on the edge of his sons' bed. "Tyler, she only takes pictures because she cares about you. She hates seeing you grow up so fast just like I do. Do me a favor and just suck it up and put a smile on your face for her alright?" Tyler nodded his head with a sigh and Troy patted his sons' shoulder before leaving the room. He walked over to Ellas' room just to make sure she didn't wake up from the screaming. She was still sleeping as well as Shaun who had a hand on her stomach protectively. Troy smiled softly before closing the door quietly and walking to his room to get ready for work.

Tyler walked down the stairs; shower fresh with his hair swept out of his face, wearing a red Wildcat t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He smelled the air and smiled, his mouth watering at the smell of pancakes. He walked into the kitchen and immediately took a seat, smiling at his mother who placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Thanks mom." He took a huge first bite and sighed contently. "Delicious."

Sharpay ruffled his hair slightly and went back to cleaning up the kitchen. Troy walked into the room at that moment and smelled the aroma of food just like Tyler did earlier. He placed a kiss on Sharpays' cheek before digging into a plate of pancakes, sitting across from his son. Soon enough, they were finished eating and Tyler was putting his sneakers on. Troy pulled Sharpay aside to have a private conversation with her. "Pay, I don't think you should take pictures this year." He said gently, a frown taking over her face. "Tyler is 16 years old now; he's too old for pictures." He kissed her forehead and she nodded her head reluctantly.

"I guess you're right." She sighed as she glanced at her son. "He's growing up as well and it's hard to watch." She admitted sadly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel Pay." He said softly, closing his eyes as he leaned his head atop of hers. "I know how you feel."

"Can I drive today dad?" Tyler asked hopefully, breaking up their moment.

Sharpay looked at her son, eyes watering slightly, as she heard that question. _He really is growing up_. She smiled over at him as Troy nodded his head. Tyler pumped his fist in the air and walked to the kitchen to grab his fathers' car keys. He grabbed his bag and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Ready to go son?" Troy asked, grabbing his briefcase from the floor.

"Have a good day Ty." Sharpay kissed his cheek again before giving Troy a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled at them one last time before walking up the stairs to get ready for work. Troy had already started towards the door as Tyler looked up the stairs sadly.

"What's wrong buddy?" Troy asked worriedly.

"She didn't take any pictures." Tyler answered, frowning. "She always takes pictures."

"You're growing up Tyler; she's learning to accept that, just like I had to with Ella and am doing with you."

Tyler looked back at his father, dropping his bag on the ground. "One second." He raced up the stairs, not noticing Troy smiling proudly at him. He knocked on his mothers' door and waited until she opened it.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"I can't leave yet, you haven't taken any pictures for your album." He stated simply, smiling and grabbing her hand, leading her down the stairs. She let Tyler pull her down, still confused and a bit shocked. Troy smiled at him as Tyler passed him to grab the camera from the mantle in the living room. He returned with it and gave it to his mother. "Ready?"

Sharpay smiled brightly, tears rimming her eyes, and turned on the camera. Tyler stood next to his father, both smiling, and she took a few pictures of them together before getting some of Tyler alone. Once she was finished, she set the camera down and tightly embraced her only son. "Thank you Tyler." She whispered in his ear.

Tyler smiled and pulled away from her. "I know how much it means to you mom. I love you." He kissed her cheek before grabbing his bag and the keys again, jetting out the front door, excited to drive.

Troy turned to Sharpay who had silent tears running down her cheeks. He walked over to her and placed a kiss onto her lips. "Don't cry Pay."

"He took the pictures for me." She said quietly, hugging him tightly.

"He knew it would make you happy babe." Troy said as he took a few steps back. "I have to get going. I'll call you later alright?" She nodded her head and he smiled. "Good. I love you."

"I love you too Troy. Be safe." She warned, knowing Tyler could get a little crazy when it comes to driving.

Troy chuckled. "I will. Have a good day."

* * *

That night, around dinner time, Ella walked down the stairs from her two hour nap looking for Sharpay. She checked all throughout the house before finishing in the living room where Troy was. He was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, ankles crossed. "Daddy, where's mom?" She asked quietly, walking over and sitting on the couch.

"She went out for a girl's night and Shaun took Tyler to the gym. Why, are you ok?" He asked worriedly as he saw the frown on her face.

Ella shook her head. "No. I just needed to talk to mom."

"What about baby girl? Can I help?" He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

It was a few minutes of silence until Ella whispered something almost inaudible. "I'm scared."

Troys' face softened into a smile before he pulled his arm back and patted his lap, signaling for Ella to sit on it. She tore her eyes away from her hands, where she looked nervously, and smiled slightly, scooting onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around him tightly while resting her head on his shoulder. "Scared of what princess?"

"Scared of being a mom." She whispered.

Troy placed a reassuring kiss on the top of her head as he held his little girl close to his heart. "I felt the same way when your mother told me about Tyler." He started off, stroking her hair.

"About Tyler? What about me?" She asked as she peered up at him. (She was only four years old when Troy came into her life so she doesn't really remember not having him around the first four years.) Troy sighed, knowing he was going to have to tell her the truth about what had happened with Sharpay and him. He took a deep breath before telling her the story, her nodding along with him and finishing by crying, slightly angry as well. "So I was just a drunken mistake?" She pushed herself away form him angrily.

"Ella, please don't act like this." He pleaded, his own eyes watering as were Ellas'. "We love you so much baby girl. We would never think of you like that."

"But that's what I am. I wasn't supposed to be here." She defended, wiping her eyes with her hands.

Troy nodded his head. "I'll admit, Ella, you weren't exactly planned but you were and still are the best thing that has ever happened to your mother and I. Don't think that we don't love because we do."

"I can't believe you guys never told me this." She glared at him before standing up and leaving the room, slamming her bedroom door shut after she entered. Troy sighed brokenly as he sat up, placing him elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. That's the same position Sharpay found him in when she returned home an hour later. She took one look at him before running over to him, sitting down and rubbing his back soothingly. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I told Ella." Was his response, muffled by his hands.

Sharpay immediately knew what he was talking about and sighed as well. "Why did you tell her?"

Troy lifted his head out of his hands to glance at her. "She told me she was scared about becoming a mother and I slipped. I told her I felt the same way about Tyler and then she asked about her. God, I feel like shit." He muttered as she shook her head.

"Troy, it's ok. She needed to be told the truth anyway. I'm glad it came from you and not someone else, like Chad. Of course she's going to be upset about it; how would you feel if you were in her shoes."

"Angry, shocked, annoyed, the list goes on."

"Exactly. Let's just give her some time to digest it all and then we'll sit down and talk it out with her." Sharpay suggested, leaning her head against his back as he leaned down to put his head in his hands again. She continued to rub his back, just to let him know that she was there for him, knowing that he was taking the situation harder than she was.

Tyler entered the house thirty minutes later, drenched with sweat, and walked into the living room. "Shaun went to the store quickly. He said he'll be back soon." He announced just as he noticed his fathers' down mood and Sharpay trying to smile like nothing was wrong. "What happened?"

"Nothing Tyler. Why don't you go take a shower?" Sharpay said with a look that said 'leave.'

He gazed at them for a minute longer before standing up hesitantly. "I guess."

Sharpay nodded her head at him telling him that everything was alright and she could handle it. He climbed the stairs and was just about to enter his room when he heard faint sniffles coming form his sisters' room. Curiously and worriedly, he scurried over to her room and knocked on the door, pushing it open cautiously. "Ella?" He called out.

Ella shuffled in her bed to turn and look at her brother. "What?"

He quickly crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you ok?"

She quickly sat up, placing a hand on her stomach, before wiping her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Drop the sarcasm El. What's wrong?" He asked gently, placing a hand on her arm.

Ella took a few deep breaths before responding. "I was never supposed to happen."

Tyler blinked at her, confused. "What do you mean 'you were never supposed to happen?'"

"I was an accident Ty. A stupid drunken mistake between mom and dad." She explained, starting to cry again. "When they were in high school they despised each other. One night, at a party, they got drunk and had sex; the night I was conceived. I wasn't wanted."

Tylers' eyes widened at the new found information, completely understanding why she was so upset about it. He pulled his sister in for a much needed hug. "Ells, I'm so sorry." He whispered and held onto her while she cried into his shoulder. "I know for a fact that they don't feel that way anymore. What they did was a mistake, yes, but they love you so much. They were young and in high school." He kissed her hair. "The past is the past Ella; don't dwell on it. You're here and are the most amazing thing that happened between them, aside from me of course." He joked, succeeding in getting a giggle out of her.

Ella looked up at him and smiled through her tears. "You wish." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Thanks Ty, I needed to hear that. I love you." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he continued to comfort her. "You are pretty amazing though." She admitted.

He smiled. "I know." Tyler helped her lay down before lying beside her, still holding onto her. "You know, I don't say this enough Ella, but I'm always here for you if you need me. Especially now when you're going to be needing a lot of support."

"Aww…you're getting to be a softy." She teased as she giggled. "But I like it. Thanks little brother."

"Anytime big sister."

Later on that night, Troy went to go check on Ella after their fight, if you want to call it that. He quietly opened the door and peeked his head inside, smiling softly as he saw his children sleeping peacefully, holding onto one another. Sharpay came by his side and asked him what he was staring at and he just pointed to them, Sharpay smiling as well before grabbing her camera and snapping a picture. Shaun, who had seen them earlier, decided to let them sleep and made a bed on the couch for the night.

* * *

"Tyler?"

Sharpay gently shook her sons' shoulder the next morning, trying to wake him up for school without waking up Ella in the process. As always, he wouldn't wake up easily, frustrating Sharpay. She kneeled down and brushed hair out of his face softly, successfully waking him up. "It's been that easy all along?" She asked herself, watching as he fluttered his eyes open before smiling sleepily at her. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning mom." He replied, carefully leaning up to not wake his sleeping sister. He quickly stretched before standing up, helping Sharpay up as well. He planted a quick kiss onto her cheek before bending down and placing a kiss on Ellas' forehead. "I'm going to go shower. I'll see you downstairs." He whispered to his mother before leaving the room, yawning.

Sharpay smiled softly at his actions and left the room as well, closing the door quietly behind her. She made sure Troy was awake quickly and made her way down the stairs, walking into the living room to wake Shaun up. Once he was awake, she smiled. "Tylers' getting ready for school now. Why don't you go upstairs to Ellas' bed, I'm sure your back hurts from this old thing." Shaun chuckled and smiled appreciatively, listening to her orders and trudging up the stairs to Ellas' room. Soon enough, Tyler, Troy and Sharpay were out of the house for school and work, leaving the two lovebirds to peacefully sleep for a few hours.

* * *

**So…what'd you think? **

**I added a Sharpay/Tyler moment, Troy/Ella moment, Troy/Tyler moment and an Ella/ Tyler moment to kind of show you the relationships between them all! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much! Your reviews are amazing. I also want to add that I'm sorry if I came off as rude from the A/N last chapter when I said 'Well, I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter, which kinda sucks.' I just want to know that you guys are still interested in this, which I can only tell by the number of reviews. So I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including the title- that belongs to marri, although she did offer me half ownership…lol**

* * *

A few days later, Ella was still ignoring Troy and Sharpay, still hurt by their confession. She would only talk to them when absolutely necessary. To add to the tension, the in-laws were staying with them until the plumbing system at their apartment complex was fixed. At the moment, the family was at T&C's diner for dinner, which Chad and Troy still owned while working other jobs as well since they hired a few managers. They were sitting in the back where the biggest booth resided. Shaun was sitting on one side near the window with Ella next to him and Tyler next to her. Sharpay and Troy decided to pull chair up and sit at the head of the table while the in-laws sat across from Shaun.

"This is a nice, cozy place." Paula commented, looking around the place in interest.

"Thank you. We wanted this diner to have a nice family vibe to it; family oriented." Troy smiled, opening his menu and fishing around for something to eat.

Ella looked at her father and rolled her eyes discretely. She was still upset with them for not telling her their 'secret.' Since then, she's been rolling her eyes, muttering under her breathe and glaring at him and Sharpay. It was like she was a teenager again and her parents said no to staying out past curfew. She put her head in her menu so they wouldn't catch onto her attitude. "Don't you agree Ella?"

Ella put her menu out and looked at Paula, a fake smile settling on her lips. "Sure."

Troy, knowing it was a fake smile, sighed to himself, wishing that his daughter would stop being so stubborn and just talk to him and Sharpay again. Shaun took Ellas' hand, gaining her attention and shaking his head at her. She rolled her eyes and opened her menu again.

Paula, who had no idea what was going on, just smiled. "So, Tyler, you should've invited your girlfriend."

Tyler instantly perked up upon hearing his girlfriend being mentioned. "Oh, this is a family event so my parents said no." He explained, sending Troy and Sharpay a look.

Troy suddenly stood up, his chair scraping harshly on the floor. "I'm going to the office." He announced, striding into the kitchen and down to his office. Quite frankly, he was disappointed with the attitude he was getting from his only two kids. Ella and Tyler glanced at one another, knowing that they were both ruining the day for everyone.

"We'll be right back." Tyler said, scooting out of the seat and helping Ella out. She smiled at him gratefully and grabbed his hand. The two shuffled into the kitchen and down the stairs leading to the office. Once there, they knocked on the door and entered. "Hey dad."

Troy, who had his head in his hands, looked up and sighed, "Are you here to make me feel even worse about myself?"

Ella closed her eyes and flinched at the harsh words from her father. Tyler, noticing that Ella wasn't going to say anything, decided to talk. "No. We're just wanted to say we're sorry. I was just kidding about Ashlee not being able to come. I know this is a family day, I'm not mad at you for it." He explained nervously.

"Thank you Tyler. You can go." Troy said with a smile and wave of his hand.

Tyler smiled and was about to take off but stopped and glanced at his sister worriedly. Ella smiled reassuringly and he cautiously left the room, closing the door behind them. Ella took a seat in front of Troys' desk. "I've been a bitch lately." She stated.

Troy looked up upon hearing his only daughter curse. "Language."

"Sorry but it's true. I've been acting like a drama queen these past few days. I'm just so upset that you and mom didn't tell me sooner."

"I know you're upset Ella. But you have got to understand that we love you so much. We could never think of you as a mistake because you've changed your mother and I for the better." Troy smiled softly.

"It doesn't change the fact that you were drunk when you and mom conceived me in high school." Ella stated bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Troy winced at that statement. "Nothing will change that Ells. The past is the past, baby girl. Just like nothing will change the fact that your mom and I love you infinitely. Things happen in life Ella but we just have to learn to accept and overcome them."

Ella nodded her head, a guilty smile forming. "I'm sorry daddy. You're right- the past is the past and I know that you guys love me more than anything." She whispered, smiling for the first time at him in three days. She was about to get up and hug him when she placed her hands on her stomach. Troy noticed and rushed over, kneeling down next to her.

"What's wrong Ella?" He asked frantically.

Ella smiled and turned to him. "The baby kicked." She whispered in awe.

Troy smiled gently, knowing exactly how she was feeling. He felt her take his hand and place it on her stomach. Once he felt the fluttering, he grinned. "Incredible, huh?" He asked knowingly.

Ella couldn't even speak for a few seconds as she felt the baby kick against her hand. She closed her eyes, smiling brightly. "Wow." She opened her eyes again, wet with tears, and smiled at her father. "Incredible is right." She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

Troy caught her with ease as he wrapped his own arms around her. "I love you Ellabear."

"I love you too King Daddy." She kissed his cheek before pulling away. "The baby kicked." She giggled, placing her hand on her stomach again, feeling it flutter again. "I've got to tell Shaun." She stood up and quickly left the office. She raced up the stairs and through the kitchen until she got to her table.

"Ella what's-?" Shaun started before Ella grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. She watched his face, waiting for a reaction from him. Once he felt the baby kick, his jaw dropped, shock evident. "Is that?"

Ella nodded her head, grinning from ear to ear. "That's the baby."

Shaun placed his other hand on her stomach and smiled when he felt it kick again. "Whoa." Ella giggled as he moved his hands around to generate more kicking. Seconds later, he removed his hands and hugged her tightly to his body. He kissed the top of her head lovingly as he leaned his head atop of hers. By this time, Troy had returned from the office and was in his seat, the family grinning at the couple as tears fell from Ellas' eyes.

"I wanna feel!" Tyler whined.

Ella rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "Fine butt face." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach but the baby had stopped kicking. "Haha. Seems as if my baby likes to annoy you too." She joked, dropping his hand.

"Not fair." He pouted.

Troy snickered as did Sharpay as they watched him pout. "Hey, it's not fair for me too." Sharpay said, crossing her arms and pouting just like her son.

"I felt it." Troy shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

"I'm hungry." Liam announced, the mood dropping as everyone turned to stare at him. "What? I am."

Paula rolled her eyes. "You're such a spoiler. Always spoiling the mood."

"I'm just hungry. Since we're in a diner, I figured we'd be getting food." Liam defended lamely, Shaun rolling his eyes at his parents.

"Could you guys just stop it?" Shaun asked, picking up his menu and hiding behind it. Ella smiled slightly and placed her hand on his thigh, smiling reassuringly at him when he looked up. Just then, one of the waitresses walked up to the table as if on cue.

"Hey guys, boss." She smiled at Troy and his family since she's been working there so long. "What can I get for you guys today?"

Ella glanced around her menu before answering. "Can I have a cheese burger, everything on it, with some fries, onion rings, a small salad with Italian dressing and a chocolate milkshake?" She asked, ignoring the incredulous looks from everyone. "I'm pregnant, leave me be."

The waitress laughed, writing down the order on her notepad. She made it around the table and left to go put them in the kitchen. The family made conversation with one another until the food arrived around twenty five minutes later. The waitress placed Ellas' order in front of her and left. Ella looked down at her food and scrunched up her nose. She eyed Troys' bowl of chili hungrily and bit her lip. Sharpay and Paula seemed to notice her gaze because they quietly laughed to themselves. "Daddy? Do you love me?" Ella asked Troy.

"Of course I do baby girl, why?"

"Can we trade?" Ella asked, pushing her plate, well plates, of food towards Troy temptingly.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "But I thought you wanted that?"

"Why would I ask for this? I don't even like onion rings." Ella shrugged her shoulders. "Plus, I have a craving for something spicy." She licked her lips, focusing her attention on the steaming bowl of chili. Troy rolled his eyes and knew better than to mess with a hormonal, pregnant woman so he passed his bowl over to her and she smiled brightly. He took her plates and she dipped the spoon into the chili and took a bite, sighing happily. "Thank you daddy."

Tyler and Shaun laughed, shaking their heads at her. "You're so pathetic dad." Tyler muttered, taking a bite of his grilled steak. Troy glared at his son for a minute before starting on his burger.

"That is so sweet." Paula smiled at the father/daughter pair.

Liam ignored his wife, not intentionally, as he slurped his spaghetti, grossing out the women at the table. Sharpay rolled her eyes at his lack of manners and continued on eating her turkey and cheese grilled sandwich. About an hour later, the family paid for the bill, with Troys' discount, and decided to return home. They immediately dispersed throughout the house, having their own plans for the rest of the day. Sharpay caught up with Ella and gently forced her into her and Troys' room. "Ow, mom." Ella pulled her arm out of her mothers' grasp, rubbing her sore arm.

"We need to talk." Sharpay said and gestured for Ella to sit down on the edge of the bed. The two did so as Sharpay turned to her daughter. "Ella, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. It was something that we didn't want to tell you at all because we know how hard it must be for you, especially when our in this state." She waved a hand towards Ellas' stomach.

"I know that mom." Ella shifted on the bed so she was leaning against the headboard and Sharpay followed suit. "Everyone keeps telling me that the past is the past, and I know that. Life's not always perfect." Ella glanced up at Sharpay and smiled. "But I do have the perfect family." Sharpay leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, wrapping her arms around her daughter who leaned her head against her shoulder. "Did you ever consider a…you know?" Ella asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No." Sharpay answered quickly. "Never in my life have I, nor will I, consider ever getting an abortion." She started stroking Ellas' hair like she was a little girl again. "I never even really considered an adoption either. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew that I had to step up and take responsibility for my actions no matter how hard it was."

Ella smiled to herself. "Was it hard to be a teenage mother?"

"Of course it was. But, I had an amazing support system. Uncle Ryan and my parents were incredible. They took care of you when Ry and I had school."

"What about daddy?" Ella questioned, feeling as Sharpay tightened her grip of her.

Sharpay sighed. She knew this question would come up eventually. "Your father didn't know about you until you were four years old." She answered, eliciting a gasp from Ella. "I was scared Ellabear. Terrified if you will. Your father, he had a whole life ahead of him, I couldn't weigh him down with a baby at seventeen." Sharpay choked back tears as she replayed the whole memory in her head.

"But it was half his responsibility as well mom. How could you keep me from him?"

"I wasn't thinking straight Ella. What happened between us wasn't suppose to happen."

"But it did and you took the easy way out for yourself instead of thinking of me." Ella stated, looking up at her mother sadly. "You hid him from me."

Sharpay started crying silently. "I know. I was thinking of me at the time. So many things were running through my head at the time. I thought I was doing what was best. Now I know that it was for the worst."

Ella glanced at her mom who looked so heartbroken, looking down as if she was ashamed of herself. She closed her own eyes as tears sprung to them. "Mom, don't cry or else I'm going to." Ella giggled as she lifted Sharpays' head and wiped the tears away. "You did what you thought was best and I am inspired by your strength." She smiled softly at her mom. "So, when did daddy come in the picture?"

Sharpay smiled, remembering that fateful day. "I was at the diner that he owns, but I didn't know he owned it at the time."

"_Well, I prefer to be called Troy, but I guess I'll let 'Bolton' slide." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Troy walking up to the table. He stopped and stood next to Chad's chair and looked at the Evans twins. "Ryan." He nodded at Ryan, who nodded back. He turned to Sharpay and smiled a cocky smile. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Ice Queen herself, in the flesh." He said and she looked at him with her mouth agape. She looked to Ryan worriedly and glanced at Ella, silently telling him that she didn't want Troy to know about her. Ryan got the message and gulped nervously._

_Sharpay turned back to look at Troy, trying not to catch his eye though. Troy noticed and his smirk disappeared and was replaced by confusion. His eyebrows scrunched together. Where was the Sharpay that went to High school with him? The sarcastic, manipulative one?_

"_Mama!" Ella exclaimed happily. Sharpay turned to her daughter and her face immediately softened. "I made you a picture!" she held up the picture and gave it to Sharpay. Ella started bouncing in her seat excitedly, waiting for her mother to say how beautiful it was._

_Sharpay looked up at Ella and smiled. "I love it Care Bear. It's beautiful."_

_Out of the corner of her eye, Sharpay saw Troy and Chad's eyes widen at the word 'mama.' They looked at each other and mouthed 'Mama?' to each other. They shrugged and turned back to Sharpay._

_Ella shrieked with happiness and sat on her Uncle Ryan's lap again. "Did you hear Uncle Ryan? Mama liked my picture!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Ryan chuckled and shook his head at his crazy niece. "I heard. Can you make me one?" he asked, and made a puppy dog pout. Ella giggled and kissed his cheek._

"_Of course I can!" she got off his lap and sat on the seat next to him. She found another page to color from her book and started coloring. She looked up at Chad and Troy and smiled. "Do you want me to color one for you guys?" she asked politely._

_Troy and Chad looked at each other again, with the same wide eyes. They shrugged their shoulders at each other, not knowing what to say to the beautiful girl. Troy looked back at Ella and smiled softly. "I would love one." He walked over to the edge of her seat and crouched down to her level. He smiled and looked at the picture that she started to color for Ryan. "That looks great so far." He complimented._

_Ella giggled her adorable giggle and shook her head at him. "I haven't even finished yet silly." She giggled again and Troy couldn't help but smile at her. She was simply adorable to him._

"_Well, it still looks good so far." He said. She held out a green crayon to him. "Do you want to help me color?" she asked innocently. He looked at her and noticed she looked exactly like Sharpay; the blonde hair, cute button nose, same wide eyes._

_Troy smiled softy again and took the crayon from her tiny hand. "Of course I would like to help." He sat on the bench near the outside next to her and started coloring the background._

"He started coloring with me when he didn't even know it was me?" Ella asked, a smile taking over her face. Sharpay nodded her head, smiling as well. "Wow."

"I know. Your father is an amazing person Ella."

"So when did he find out I was his daughter?" Ella asked.

"A little while after that moment. You two fell in love with each other that same day."

_The two of them walked up the stairs and through the kitchen before making their way to the table. Ella was coloring in a coloring book again that they assumed Chad had gotten for her to cheer her up. Sharpay kneeled down in front of Ella and stroked her cheek gently. "Ella I- we have something very important to tell you." Sharpay said softly, gesturing to her and Troy._

_Ella put down the crayon in her hand and turned to face Sharpay. "I'm listening." She smiled, folding her arms across her chest. Troy smiled at her and kneeled down next to Sharpay._

"_Care Bear, Troy is-"_

"_King Troy." Ella corrected her, giggling slightly._

_Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled before turning back to look at Ella. "King Troy is your daddy." She stated simply, watching as Ella's smile brightened._

"_King Troy's my daddy?!" She asked happily, looking at Troy with a grin. Ella saw Troy nod his head, tears coming to his eyes, and giggled. She launched herself at Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy smiled and started crying as he held Ella tightly to him. He's hugged Ella before but knowing she was his daughter changed everything. It was a different feeling hugging her knowing it was his daughter than just Sharpay's daughter. Sharpay watched from the side and started crying herself. It was her fault that she missed the first four years of Ella's life. Her first word, the first time she walked, the first time she crawled. Everything. He would never be able to get that back and she hurt because she couldn't do anything to change that._

_Ella pulled away from Troy and smiled at him. "Does this mean that I can call you King Daddy instead?" she asked innocently, not knowing how Troys' heart fluttered at the question._

_Troy nodded his head, not being able to say anything without crying more. "I'd like that." He choked out. Ella smiled and this time nudged her nose with his and giggled. _

_Troy pulled her in for one more hug. "I love you baby girl." He whispered in her ear, placing a kiss to the top of her head._

"_Love you too King Daddy."_

Ella and Sharpay giggled together. "He found out in the diner? Of all places?"

Sharpay nodded her head. "He did. I was going to tell him, but I couldn't get myself to do it sooner. The moment he stepped back into our lives was the moment I knew that I had messed up. When I saw you with him, I just couldn't help the guilt that settled in."

"But he forgave you though." Ella chimed in.

"He did."

A few minutes of silence came up as Ella rested her head on Sharpays' shoulder again who was still holding onto her. "So, where did the nickname King Daddy come in?" Ella asked, giggling.

"Oh, I don't remember how long after you met but not long."

_Troy smiled and sat down on the chair and set Ella down on his knees. He glanced at Sharpay and leaned down to Ella's ear. "Guess who's here princess?" he whispered into her ear. Ella looked up at Troy and giggled, poking his cheek with her pointer finger._

"_I'm the princess and you're the king!" she giggled again and continued poking his cheek._

_The three adults laughed at her cuteness. Troy grabbed her hand that was poking her and kissed the back of it. "Your mommy's awake Ella." He said softly and pointed over to Sharpay._

_Ella gasped and looked at Troy with wide eyes. "I didn't even notice!" she giggled and reached her arms out towards Sharpay. Troy chuckled at her cute innocence and handed Sharpay her daughter._

_Sharpay immediately hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her head a million times. "Oh my baby." She cooed, giggling as Ella started playing with her hair._

"_I love you mama." She hugged her mother tightly, well as tight as her little arms would allow her to. Sharpay rested her head on Ella's head and closed her eyes. "I love you too Care Bear." Sharpay looked at Ryan and sighed. "When can I get out of here?" she asked disgustedly, looking around the boring, white hospital room._

_Ryan chuckled, seeing the old Sharpay coming back. "The doctor said maybe tomorrow if everything checks out ok." He smiled and kissed the top of her hand._

_Troy sat awkwardly on the side, watching the siblings interact. He clapped his hands together and stood up, gaining the attention of everyone. Ella thought it was a game and clapped her hands too, giggling. Troy smiled softly at Ella before talking. "Well, I'm glad you're ok Sharpay, I really am but I got to get back to the diner. Who knows how things are going with Chad there." He joked, earning a laugh from the two adults. "I'll see you later." He waved to them and leaned down to give Ella a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Princess." He winked at her and she laughed._

"_Bye bye King Troy!"_

"Aww…he called me princess." Ella smiled, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. "That's so cool."

"I'm telling you Ella; you two fell in love with each other so quickly."

"I was adorable, I know." Ella gloated, earning an eye roll from Sharpay. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Ellabear."

* * *

**Ok, so it wasn't very long, but I couldn't wait to post this chapter. As you can tell, I added some flashbacks from 'Reflection' in here just to refresh your memory incase you forgot! To me, this chapter kind of sucked as well. Please tell me your opinions in a review. **


End file.
